New Girls Guide To Drama On The Inside
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Katherine is a new Diva at the RAW Brand, She starts falling for the wrong guy, is caught between punk and jericho, and starts falling for the wrong guy and drama ensuses. Rated T PLEASE REVIEW BETTER THEN SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1 New girl in town

_**Summary:**__ Katherine is a new Diva at the RAW Brand, they had decided not to put her directly on Smack Down, but put her right away in a storyline with Punk. After a few weeks of following Punk into the ring and a few matches of her own, she gets a title shot, but when she starts falling for the wrong guy and Drama ensuses, oh boy here we go._

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY, I write for something to do, I am not anybody in this story so i do not know them there fore I could never write EXACTLY FOR THEM, therefor, they might be a little out of character for your liking, their liking or my liking **__**: )**_

_I would like atleast five reviews before I continue this, thank you please Enjoy this!_

_**I HAVE OUTFITS ON POLYVORE**_

_**-Polyvore name: MariahHappyPants**_

_**-Collection: New girls guide to drama on the inside.**_

_This story will differ from third person POV, Katherine POV and other different Point of views._

*X*X*X*X*X*

Katherine Wright, moved her long legs out of her tiny blue 'Prias' car after finding a parking spot to the arena a mile away.

She grabbed her leather purse and Blue suitcase from the trunk and set it on the concrete beside her.

Katherine pulled a brown elastic from her wrist and tied up her medium length, curled rainbow hair into a bum at the back of her head.

She checked to make sure her newly done nails looked liek they were splattered perfectly with paint, and grabbed her purple Blackberry phone out of her purse to check for any messages.

-Give 'Em Hell Kid *Dad

Katherine quickly replied, while using her tongue to play with her black lip ring on the left side of her face.

-I will love you, make sure you and Ben watch me tonight, got my script yesterday gunna be good!

Katherine hit send and settled her phone into her leopard Print Bra, and started walking after hitting the lock button on her car Key's. Her bright Yellow heels clicked on the cement as she walked towards the entrance.

She wrapped her employee ID card around her neck and showed the security guard before she entered the building.

The song 'Dirt' By the Swellers started playing from her cell phone after she had gotten fifteen minutes into the building.

Katherine pulled her stuff and herself to the side and slide her thumb across the green answe button.

"Katherine Wright Speaking," She asnwered politley into her phone. "Yes, Miss Wright, it's Paul letting you know that you are welcome to put your things in the Diva's locker room," I heard the voice of None other then my Boss, Mr. HHH himself.

"Thank you, um.. I got my script last night delivered to my Hotel room, now it's my first day HERE at the Arena to meet everybody do you know where I could find CM Punk, for our story line?"

Katherine asked him, she had received knews about their story line, but had yet to meet him or meet any other super stars or divas for that matter.

"Yes, when you get to the locker room, AJ Lee will be giving you a tour of the Arena, most of the Arena's we go to look the same so it will get easier to not get lost, I will meet you in my office in an hour with Punk,"

Paul told Katherine as he looked through the emails on his lap top, he had a pretty boring day so far, he hoped that seeing Punk latter would give him some sort of humour.

"Alright Boss, see you in an hour,"

Katherine closed her phone and made her way to the Diva's locker room.

Katherine was nervous she wasn't sure how she was going to fit in, she was a little more excentric then the other Diva's, Katherine wished Kharma was still there, it would give her someone to relate to by being different.

She opened the door to see that there was only four Diva's in the room, Kelly Kelly, Eve, AJ, and Layla.

"Hello!" AJ jumped right up, she was already ready for the night. "Hi, I'm Kat the new Diva, nice to meet you all," She shook everybodys hand.

"Ello, I'm Layla," Layla briefly hugged her.

"I'm Kelly,"

"I'm Eve,"

The two girls smiled warmly, it wasn't like how you'd think on TV most of these Ladies, werent Crazy, and they weren't Bitches as far as she knew, and as far as her first impression went.

"Umm.. AJ Paul said you would show me around..?" Katherine said a bit unsure of herself. "Yes! I've been waiting for you for a month now! I'm glad you finally made it, follow me!" The short girl hoped happily infront of the new Kat.

"Alright, jsut let me grab my phone," Kat said taking her phone and purse with her.

AJ spent the next half an hour showing Katherine where everything was an introducing her to a couple people. 'I love your hair By the way," AJ commented to Kat.

"Thanks, I did it a while ago, I like being different from everybody else so if Rainbow hair will get me there then so be it," Katherine offered as an explination, the girls laughed,

"So how old are you anyway?" AJ asked her. "Blunt are we?" kat said laughing.

"Sorry," AJ looked down at her shoes. "It's okay I'm actually thirty," Kat told her honestly.

'Seriously? I would never of guessed you look about my age which is five years younger so thats a good thing!" AJ told her new found friend.

"Good to hear, I bet my dau-" Katherine was cut off by a rude but humurous voice.

"Hey crazy Chick!" Said none other then CM Punk, walking down teh hallway. "Hey Old guy!" Punk and AJ shared a high five and a hug.

'Watch your mouth I'm not old," He pointed a stern finger in her direction.

"Thirty five seems like you're hitting forty soon, I'm sure thats old," AJ teased him.

"I'm thirty, you making fun of me now too?" Kat said jokingly to the flustered Diva. "No, you are my new friend that I need not burn bridges with, Punk well i've known him for a while I'm aloud to make fun of him," AJ explained.

"Yeah, okay Crazy, Hi I'm CM Punk by the way," He held his hand out to the new woman in the roster,

"Hello, I'm Kat, I'm your new partner in crime," She shook his hand willingly.

"So you're the fresh meat AJ and I have been waiting to meet for some time now, well if I knew correctly you and I have a meeting with the boss like oh I don't know two minutes,"

He told her.

"Shit, we should get on that," Kat said. "We should, bye Crazy," Punk Kissed the top of her head, "Bye Gramps, Bye Kat!" AJ yelled after them feeling content with herself.

"Job well done April," She patted herself on the back and headed to catering to go find Bryan or Beth or Randy somebody to talk to.

"So have you gotten the script for-" Kat was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"I'm really sorry, she knows not to call me unless its serious," kat said looking at the colar ID taht read AVA.

"no worries, I'm jsut gunna knock," Punk said pointing to the door to the office of Paul Levesque.

"Hi Honey," Katherine said into the speaker of her phone.

"Mom, are you there yet? how is it?" Her excited fourteen year old asked her.

"You could have just texted me," Kat said exasperated as she watched Punk knock on the mans brown door.

"Sorry! I didn't want to bother you that much I figured calling you would just be easier!" A hyper Ava said into her white phone, that had a cute Yellow sparkly case protecting the phone for when she constantly drops it.

"I just got here Aves, I will text you later I love you," Kat shooed a peice of her rainbow hair out of her face as Punk and Paul talked in the doorway.

Ava moved her light brown hair out of her face, she was the pollar opostie of her mother, she always had good grades, and was a good responsible teen. "Fine, grandma says hi, and I'm heading to Jenna's later, so you BETTER text me!" Ava told her mother sternly into her cell phone.

"I will I promise, I have a meeting bye Love you," Kat hung up her purple cased phone and put it in her pocket. "Sorry about that," She told Mr. Levesque as she entered the room, with her new colligue.

"Not a problem, I know how important Family is," Paul told her as he sat in his desk and Kat sat her size 5 frame in the comfortable brown chair aside from Punk.

"Now, Kat from what I understand you have spent the last tow years at the Wrestling school where Mikey Whipwreck teaches?" Paul asked her.

"Yes I have, I also have dabbled in it through out college, and in Indy wrestling a few times, but life hasn't been all easy for me since I've been sixteen," Kat answered him looking down at the Tattoo on her arm that read 'Ava' In Disney Font letters, because Ava loved Disney movies growing up.

Kat knew from the start that she would never be accepted by the parents at the PTA meeting or the parents at the fundraisers, but that didn't stop her from doing the best she could for her daughter, and if doing her dream to pay for her daughters college/university then so be it.

"Understandable, now everybody in Creative love your essence and your Excentricness, therefor they have a select rack of clothing they would like you to pick from when you are following Punk into the ring, they will do your hair and make-up the way they see fit, but they do want to keep the rainbow," Paul told me as he put his long blonde hair into a pony tail.

"you are a fun Boss," Punk told him lightly. "Hey, I didn't climb the top of the food chain to be a vegetarian," Paul told Punk, smiling a bit.

"Sounds good sir," Katherine said as she wrote a couple things into the note on her Iphone. "Now would you two like to run over your script befoer the show tonight? You have a bout two hours because well I have nothing much else to say," The CEO shuffled some papers together on his desk.

"Yeah, sounds good, what time are we going on?" Punk asked him. "Around Ten, is your Match, Steve will come get you," Paul told Punk. "Oh Joy, Steven.. Fuck." Punk grumbled.

"Whatever, he's security, he's fine with you I don't know what your issue is now go practice I have shit to do," Paul shuffled us out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2 Skype conference

**Summary: Katherine is a new Diva at the RAW Brand, they had decided not to put her directly on Smack Down, but put her right away in a storyline with Punk. After a few weeks of following Punk into the ring and a few matches of her own, she gets a title shot, but when she starts falling for the wrong guy and Drama ensuses, oh boy here we go.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY, I write for something to do, I am not anybody in this story so i do not know them there fore I could never write EXACTLY FOR THEM, therefor, they might be a little out of character for your liking, their liking or my liking : )**

**I would like atleast five reviews before I continue this, thank you please Enjoy this!**

**I HAVE OUTFITS ON POLYVORE**

**-Polyvore name: MariahHappyPants**

**-Collection: New girls guide to drama on the inside.**

**This story will differ from third person POV, Katherine POV and other different Point of views.**

*X*X*X*X*X*

"So, what brought you into wrestling?" Punk asked Katherine as they walked down the windy hallway.

"Well, as the Joker said, if you're good at somethign why do it for free?" Katherine asnwered him. Punk laughed opening the door to his locker room inviting her in.

Katherine sat down on the couch comfortably. "Atleast you are confident all i hear out of the other Diva's is negative things," Punk told her grabbing his script.

"Thats amusing, but It's somethign I've wanted to do since I was about ten, I hit a speed bump in the road but I've been training in any martial art or wrestling I could get my hands on since I was eighteen, then two years ago I found the wrestling school, of course I was part time, but now I'm here," Katherine explained her ordeal to CM Punk, he listened to her intently.

"Fair enough, if you don't mind my asking who called you earlier, nobody around here gets calls unless its from the mcmahons or Family," CM Punk epxlained to Katherine.

"PUNK!" Yelled none other then A.J lee as she entered the locker room, in full panick mode. 'What did you do now?" Punk asked Aj, and she jumoed over Katherine and behind the couch. "Quite!" I popped her head up and sushed him.

"Never a dull moment in this place I guess," Katherine and Punk chuckled when, Daniel Bryan walked into the locker room. "What Nobody knocks anymore?" Punk demanded as Bryan stood beside him.

"Is AJ in here?" he asked, Bryan was out of breath from running after the girl.

"Nope," Katherine poped the 'P' in Nope.

'Who's that?" bryan asked Punk as he grabbed a seat on the bench and stealing some of Punks water.

"A) My water, B) This is the new Diva I've been waiting for," Punk explained motioning over to where the Rainbow headed girl sat her knee's up to her chin smiling cutely.

"Cool nice to meet you! So do you know where Aj is?" The tall man asked Katherine.

"You too, and I'm not sure what did she do to you anyway?" Katherine asked curiously as she sat up a bit more staright remembering the petit girl was behind the couch.

"Stole everything from my locker room except my wrestlign gear, god only knows when she'll give it back," He rubbed his temple.

"They really shouldn't have put you guys in that story line you are more entertaining when you aren't on TV," Punk complemented him. "I'm glad my suffereing makes your day, i gotta go find my Best Friend, nice meeting you!" He said walking to Punks room.

"I'm hurt I thought I was your best friend!" CM Punk said pointing to himself, fake pouting making Katherine laugh hysterically.

"You are my guy Best Friend, AJ well she's evil, I gotta go find her bye!" He exited the room. AJ Lee came out from behind the couch, they all looked at each other and started laughing.

"You have no IDEA how hard it was for me to not laugh during that!" AJ sad falling to the ground. "Where di you put his bag?" Punk asked Aj=J getting serious for a second.

"I'm not tell," AJ shook her head like a toddler.

"But-" AJ Cut him off.

"No Butts gotta go big bro, Kat!" She saluted and left.

"I have a feeling I'm going to fit in Just fine," Kat said smilling.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

"Well Cole aparently tonight will be the introduction of a new Diva she will be Tag teaming with AJ Lee against Natalya and Layla!" Jerry lawler announced after Raw came back from its second commerical break.

"I heard she is very different from everybody else," Cole replied to Lawler.

"Whats wrong with Different Cole?" Lawler asked, Michael Cole just scoffed.

"Why do you even work here, you are so negative!" Lawler demanded.

"I think they picked me for my motivational skills. Everyone always says they have to work twice as hard when I'm around!" Cole replied.

"Whatever makes the tears go away," lawler shook his head.

'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jette started playing and Kat made her debut into the WWE.

Everybody cheered, and yelled fun and cute obscurities.

All the other Divas entered and the tag team match began.

"She's a great wrestler!" Jerry Lawler statted.

"I must admitt she is good, but she's too out there for my taste," Cole shuddered.

The Match ended with AJ and Kat winning their Match as written, they wanted kat to debut by winnign not by losing and failing.

*Commercial break*

"Kat!" CM Punk ran up to her as she walked down the arena hallway from her match.

"Hey, Punk!" Kat and Punk shared a brief hug,

"Great match! I was wondering if you would like to come into the ring with me later on tonight?" Punk asked her, the crowd in the background cheering loudly.

"Of course! let me get changed and I will meet you!" Kat waved and walked off.

Camera shows Punk smirking a bit and camera fading out.

Christian and Sheamus had a long match and Finally it was time for CM Punk and Jericho Match.

Cult of personality started blaring and Punk and Kat came out holding Hnds raising their Hands in the high air.

"They are cute," Lawler commented.

"Are they together?" Cole asked confused, both men shrugged.

Punk and Kat entered the ring, kat backed off as Punk did his entrance running around the ring.

He held the ropes open for her to go stand by the commentators.

Jericho entered staring down Kat.

Both men faught for about ten minutes when CM Punk won his match.

Kat ran into the ring to hug him and Kiss his cheek.

They shared a few words in the ring before Jericho grabbed Kat by her hair.

"Watch who's toes you step on little girl," He said breathing heavily into the mic.

"You get the hell off of her!" Punk demanded into a mic.

"Oh I wouldn't dare hurt your new girlfrend," Jericho said cackling evily.

"Let go of my hair!" kat glared at him.

"Sure!" He threw her down to the ground.

Punk jumped Jericho before Raw finally went to commercial.

Off air.

"Good job tonight!" Punk high fived Katherine, as She went into his locker room after changing and showering.

"Thank you! You too!"Katherine said smiling.

"Thanks!" They decided to just sit in Punks locker room, until the show was over.

Katherine had her lap top out tweeting with Punk about the match and their time together.

"I'm glad we met, I think we just might have lot's of fun together," he said smirking at Katherine.

"Me to, I mean i've barely known you for a day but-" katherine was cut off by the sound of her skype tone going off.

"It's Ava do you mind if I answer?" Katherine said to Punk skeptically.

"Who's Ava?" he asked.

But before he could get an answer Kat had already pressed answer.

"Ava!" Kat cheered to her daughter that was on the computer. Ava had on a white tank top that showed her bra, and short plaid shorts.

"Hi!" Ava smiled happily, Ava could only see her mother in the camera view she couldn't see CM Punk.

"Why aren't you in bed its almost eleven," Kat chasted her fourteen year old daughter.

Ava shrugged, "I never go to bed before one, even if tis a school night," She dissmissed her mother completley.

"Alright I now feel like a the third wheel from these little festivities," Punk said.

"Oh crap, Ava you know CM Punk," Katherine turned her camera screen towards the Staright edge superstar.

"AS IF! I saw you on TV Tonight with my MOM and well every other Monday night since you've been on Raw!" Ava told him, swipping her brown hair out of her eye's.

"Mom?" Punk said looking at Kat with a confused look. Katherine shrugged, "I've been trying to tell you all day," She told him.

"Anyway glad you are a fan!" Punk said to Ava. "Not a problem, I'm comming to visit Mom in a few months, but Grandma's yelling at me to get off the computer se you later!" Ava waved and shut off her computer.

"Daughter?" Punk asked completley thrown off guard.

"Thats a story for another time, I'm not married and she doesn't have a Dad if thats what you are asking," Kat told him immediatley, so he didnt assume things.

"Oh well, I hope one day you will trust me enough but for now we should go to the hotel," Punk told Katherine. "Alright," The two adults grabbed their bags and walked out of the Arena.

Katherine walked through the Lobby, Punk had walked off to meet up with Kofi to talk about something about their tour bus or something.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter : )**


	3. Chapter 3 Oh Boy

**Summary: Katherine is a new Diva at the RAW Brand, they had decided not to put her directly on Smack Down, but put her right away in a storyline with Punk. After a few weeks of following Punk into the ring and a few matches of her own, she gets a title shot, but when she starts falling for the wrong guy and Drama ensuses, oh boy here we go.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY, I write for something to do, I am not anybody in this story so i do not know them there fore I could never write EXACTLY FOR THEM, therefor, they might be a little out of character for your liking, their liking or my liking : )**

**I would like atleast five reviews before I continue this, thank you please Enjoy this!**

**I HAVE OUTFITS ON POLYVORE**

**-Polyvore name: MariahHappyPants**

**-Collection: New girls guide to drama on the inside.**

**This story will differ from third person POV, Katherine POV and other different Point of views.**

*X*X*X*X*X*

"Hey New girl who's name I regret that I forget!" Mike the Miz came up to me as we entered the elevator. "Katherine," She shook his hand uncertainly.

"Mike, saw your Match tonight, hows your hair, I also saw Jericho throw you around," He said sensitively to her.

"I'm fine, we hadn't had a chance to practice before hand so I wasn't ready for it to hurt that much but I'm fine, especially for my first time," katherine told him, playing with the string on her purse, she wnated nothing more then to flop on her hotel room bed and sleep.

Well I'm glad you like it here, what are you doing tonight, you want to coem hang out with some of us superstars?" Mike asked Katherine genuinley. Katherine had to think about it she felt flattered enough to agree to it.

"Sure it sounds like fun, I havent gotten to really meet anybody except, AJ, Punk, Bryan and Jericho," Katherine told him, smiling unsurely.

"Awesome, drop your stuff off at your room, and come to the fifth floor room 505," Miz told Katherine as she walked out of the elevator with her bag in towe, it was about 11:30 pm, and Katherine didn't exactly want to be awake too late.

Katherine walked to her room dropping off her suit case and purse but made sure to stuff away her phone in her bra. Katherine conteomplated changing but decided against it, she wanted to make a good impression on these superstars.

Katherine knocked on the room door. "Hey Kitty Kat!" Miz answered the door holding a pepsi. "Hello," Kat waved awkwardly.

"Come in we don't bite I promise!" Miz wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her into the room, she felt uncomfortable but let him anyway.

"EVERYBODY!" Miz yelled over the chattering. Everybody got quiet and looked at us.

"This is Kat, the new girl who faught tonight and got thrown around by Jericho tonight," Miz smirked, Jericho looked over sheepsihly, "How are you feeling?" he asked her genuinley concerned.

"I'm okay, little sore, but thank you for your concern," Kat told him, she felt wanted her it was nice.

"So, This is Cena, Big Show, You know Jericho, Cody, you met Beth tonight, thats Kelly, and thats about it, Punks supposed to come over soon, I just texted him," Miz finished his introduction.

"Hi everybody, nice to meet you all," Kat waved again, she was happy, she felt like she was going to make some good friends here.

"Come sit enjoy!" Jericho invited her to sit in between him and Cena.

Kat sat down, and started up a conversation when Punk walked through the door, Katherine stared looking at how amazing he looked.

Punk looked over at Katherine, and glared briefly at Jericho, he hated that man, and the fact that he was attempting to Whoo Katherine, pissed him off.

"Kat, didn't know you were coming!" Punk said to her walking up to where she was talking to Cena and Jericho.

"Hi Punk," Kat looked up and him, lightly checking him out.

"Do you want a pepsi? I think there is a fridge somewhere in this suite," Kat asked him.

"Of course, Lead the way!" Punk let her walk in front of him.

They walked into the Kitchen area.

"Ya know, you can stop glaring at him now," Kat told Punk as she watched him stare Chris down.

"Obsurd, I'm not doing any such thing," Punk defended himself.

"Sure sure," She shrugged laughing at him.

"Shh, just don't get in with him he's no good for you," He told her.

"How do you know who's good for me and who isn't?" Kat demanded.

"Because I am CM Punk," He replied smirking.

"good to know your confidence isn't laking any," Kat told him handing him his pepsi.

"Damn rights," he said to her.

'Whatevere, I'm gunna go back to talking to John and Chris," Kat walked away, moving her hips a little extra.

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 Kissed me?

KAT POV

I walked down the hallway of the hotel, it was early morning and I was interested in finding the restaurant to have breakfast.

I haven't checked my phone since last night.. My be a good idea to turn it on.

Immediatley my phone started vibrating in my pocket, I waited for all my messages to be received, before checking my phone.

I got into the elevator, and took out my phone.

_Ava: Mom, you did great I'm gunna Skype you!_

Haha, got that one a little late.

_Dad: You did great sweetie, Ben says so too even though he's five hours away._

Such sweeties.

_Ava: Grandma says hi!_

Oh Ava and her Grandmother. The thing was that Georgia wasn't really her grandmother, she was a women I had met in the hospital after, i had jsut given birth to Ava, we had become great friends, even tho her age was significant over mine, I trusted her with my life, and since I was going to be away for a while and she lived close to Ava's school, I had asked her to watch Ava for me.

_Ben: We miss you, so does Michelle and your niece and nephew!_

Ah Ben, he was five years younger then me married with two kids, he was an inventor there for he made tons of cash all the time.

Michelle was his wife and she was just a great person all in all.

Ally and Aleks were his kids, they are tow years apart and gorgeous kids.

I replied to all the texts on my phone when I got a call.

"Hello," i asnwered coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Kitty Kat, it's Chris do you want to come to breakfast with us?" He asked me. I hated being called Kitty kat.

"sure why not, but don't call me Kitty Kat," I corrected him.

"Sorry, and okay, oh I see you," I turned around to see him waving at me.

I hung up and walked over to him.

"hey!" I gave him a brief hug.

"Hey Kat, C'mon," He held his arm out for me and I took it reluctantly.

"So how are you liking it so far?" he asked me.

"It's tons of fun, I like hanging out with new people, AJ I think as claimed me though," I laughed, and Chris laughed with me.

"Is anybody else joining us?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of," He told me. Warning hitting on you warning, My brain alarm went off immediatley.

"I'm letting you know now, that I do not plan on getting involved with anybody here," I told him immediatley letting go of his arm.

"I'm not aloud to get to know the new girl without getting accused of hitting on her?" he acted offended.

"Well yes," I told him.

"Well then," He chuckled lightly.

"I need to go get my bags, Maybe another time," i said to him walking off.

"Wait Kat," He wrapped his long fingers around my wrist.

"I think she said she needed to gather he things Jericho," None other then Randy Orton came up to us, He let go of my wrsit immediatley.

'whatever," he stalked off.

"Thank you, I'm Kat by the way," I shook his hand.

"Randy," He shook back.

"Nice to meet you, do you know where I could find Punk? I needed to ask him a few things," I explained, I didn't really I just needed an excuse to talk to him.

Oh my daughter would be so teasing me right now.

The nest few days flew by fast, they took a plane to Georgia, and it was only Saturday, but Kat had already been apart of three house shows, she loved it.

Paul had given her, the script for the up comming Monday.

Kat and Punk had spent a significant amount of time together over the course of the week but that didn't stop her from be friending everybody else on the roster.

Kat's phone buzzed as she walked through the arena, she had just gotten back from a work out and wanted to get changed.

_Punk: Meet me in my locker room in 20_

_Kat: Okay, why?  
Punk: Its a suprise_

_Kat: I highly dislike suprises_

_Punk: Since when_

_Kat: Since Ava_

_Punk: Thats a story you still need to tell me_

_Kat: Not over text_

_Punk: Well we can go out to dinner after we meet up okay_

_Kat: Sounds like fun, I'll see you then, ohp AJ's in here give me half hour_

_Punk: Women_

_Kat: Bite me_

I walked over to my gym bag. "Hey girly!" AJ greeted me, I gave her a big hug, we were both about the same height.

"Hey AJ, whats new?" I asked her.

"Oh you know.. being evil and such," She smiled evily.

"Ya know, I don't even want to get involved this time," I told her.

"AJ!" Bryan knocked on the Diva's door.

"Kat's changing don't come in!" AJ yelled at him.

"What did you do?" I whispered to her.

"AJ Give me back my wrestling gear I need that for tomorrow!" He slammed on the door some more.

"You're just a little instigator," I told her, we snickered.

I finished changing, and spotted a bag that read Daniel Bryan.

All my ring gear for tomorrow was at the hotel i ahd an idea.

I switched my clothes with his putting them in his bag.

I opened the door.

"Here you go," I handed Bryan his bag.

"Thank you," He said as I left.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed opening it.

I ran out to Punks locker room.

I opened the door, and hid in his closet.

"KNocking is also acceptable," He told me.

I motioned for him to be quiet.

"What the f-" he was cut off by, Bryan swinging the door open.

"They are teaming up against me!" He yelled.

"What the hell s your issue today," Bryan handed him the bag which contained my clothes.

"Your problem man, she just left," Punk shrugged, thank the lord.

"AH!" I lost my footing and fel out of the closet, Punk face palmed and Bryan glared at me.

"Good job," Punk laughed.

"Tell AJ to stay out of my stuff," Bryan said shaking his head and leaving.

"One day they will be married and this will be even more fun," I told Punk getting up.

"They dont even like each other," He told me.

"Girl radar," I pointed to my head.

"Whatever let's go to Dinner," He told me.

We got to the restaurant and ordered.

"So," Punk said to me.

"I guess you want to know," I played with the straw.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable you don't have to, but yeah," He said sheepishly.

"I had Ava when i was 16, I'm catholic I was pretty dead on about being a Virgin until Marriage, I went to a club with some friends, and woke up in a hospital. They told me, they hadn't found me for three day's." I couldn't look him in the eye's.

"Aparently, I had been knocked out in the hospital for two days after they found me, I was in a coma, I had hit my head and they had found that I was given roofies. I was worried, they said that whoever took me wasn't very kind to me, to this day I still don't remeber anything," I looked up at his face that had softened.

"About two months later, I went to get a check up and found out I was pregnant with this monsters baby. My mom and I cried together in the hospital, i was 16 I barely knew how to take care of myself," I exhaled deeply, I could feel tears stinging my eye's.

"I normally wouldn't tell people this because I don't usually trust people, but there is somethign different about you," I told him honestly.

"I'm here for you," He told me.

"Anyway, My brother and Dad weren't very happy at all, shortly after I had Ava my mom was diagnosed with cancer, and it was getting too late for the doctors to do anything," I let a few tears fall, I NEVER let my guard down like this.

"She died within three months, leaving me with Ava, my dad and brother, and now here I am, trying to be a good single mom, hoping to make enough money out of this to let my daughter go to college," I finished up.

"And tahts my story," I told him.

"You've had a rough time," He noted.

"I know I have but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," I told him, my eye's were still tearing up, but there was nothing I could do.

"Very true, you are such a strong person, and your daughter is beautiful," He told me putting his hand on mine.

We continued to carry on a heart felt conversation, one I never thought I would have with the straight edge superstar ever.

That night, I walked into my hotel room, but then i was called down to the lobby, to pick up my script for the next night.

I got into bed and started reading it and texted Punk.

_Kat: You up?_

_Punk: Of course, I've rarely heard of insomniatics asleep before 3am ;)_

_Kat: Have you gotten your script?_

_Punk: No they gave me monkey shit, yeah I got my script_

_Kat: Smart Ass_

_Punk: You know it, yeah I read it_

_Kat: Oh okay, you wanna meet up with jericho tomorrow at the arena?_

_Punk: No._

_Kat: Why you gotta be dfficult?_

_Punk: I hate jericho, I'll put up with him in the ring but thats it_

_Kat: Well, ad lib last Monday was pretty weird for me my head still hurts, I knew it was comming but I had never gotten a chance to talk to him -.-_

_Punk: Text him meet him do what you gotta do._

_Kat: K G'night_

_Punk: Good night sleep tight dont let the wrestlers bite ;)_

_Kat: Ur cute_

"Chris!" Kat ran up to him as she caught up to the superstar in the arena.

"Oh Hi Kat look I want to apologize for the other day.." he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," She smiled up at him.

"OKay, hey do you want to go over our scene for tonight?" Jericho asked.

'Well you basically just.." We continued our conversation.

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

I walked out, in my rainbow hair, a huge purple and blue tutu, and a cute purple bustier.

My shoes were high but I wasn't fighting until later tonight.

I walked out with Punk, and Kissed him on the cheek before his match as scripted and sat down to do commentary with the boys.

'So Kat, how are likeing being a new Diva?" Michael Cole asked me.

"That's the question I've been asked all week, I like it lot's, I love watching Punk wrestle also when I come out here," i said smiling sweetly at him.

That was my line and that was my character, sweet and charming, with a witt of course.

"So its offcial then, you Kat and Punk are together?" He asked.

"Oui Misieur," i told him in my fake french accent.

Punk won his match and I went into the ring to congratulate him.

**_I walked backsatge with him, and we immediatley let go of hands as soon as we were bhind the baracade._

_"See you later," I told him_.**

Sheamus and Kofi had a match.

John Cena had a promo.

Eve and Laurinaitis came uot and yapped about nothing.

_*On monitor*_

"Kat!" Jericho caught up to me, in my wrestling gear.

"Oh Hey," I said.

"Do you want to come out to my match with me?" He asked.

"No thank you, I'm not naive I knwo what you did to Punk not too long ago," I said to him word for word.

"Look please it will mean alot to me," He said taking my hand like it read.

"Let go of my hand and leave me the hell alone," i groweld at him.

Then he kissed me.

I threw him off me and Ran away.

_*In ring*_

"I can't beleive that just happened good thing Kat had a match right now get her frustrations out," Lawler said.

"Oh she's probably in love with him too," Cole said.

"I hope she hurts you one day," lawler said annoyed.

I came out and one my match against Layla.

_Off air._


	5. Chapter 5 You and Chris hunh?

I dont own anything.

REVIEW

Kat POV

Two more weeks had gone by, and I was fitting in quite nicely though our story line with Jericho had gotten more interesting.

They were talking about turning my character heel, at the end and having her cheat on Punk with Jericho.

I kept telling the creative team no, but they were still pushing it on us, Punk didn't exactly like it either.

"Guess whaaaaaat!" I sang to Punk as I walked into his hotel room.

Both him and Randy orton look over at me.

"They are going to make my WWE Ice Cream bars in Canada?" Punk asked looking up from his comic book.

"We are going to Thailand?" Randy asked.

"Nope," I sat down on the couch putting my legs over his lap.

"I'm done guessing," he put his comic book beside him.

"Ava is comming to visit because we are in my home town next week!" I gave a major smile.

'Really? Superstars rarely get a show in a home town!" Punk said.

"Yeah what is this!" Randy agreed.

"Well it was already planned to stop there, before I joined!" I was super excited.

"Well I can't wait to meet her!" Punk said excitedly.

"Me neither!" Randy statted.

"She can't wait to meet Randy though her favourite superstar," I nodded in his direction.

"I'm offended," Punk touched his chest.

"I'm not, My Best Friends Daughter loves me!" He bragged to Punk, who crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Now youa re acting like a five year old," I told him.

"It's okay Punk Alannah loves her Uncle Phil," Randy patted his shoulder.

"I love my tiny neice," He told him.

"She is a cutie pie!" I agreed with the men.

"Just wish i was with Sam and Alannah more often," He sighed.

"Yeah, leaving Ava was hard," I agreed.

"Leaving Scott was hard," Punk poutted.

'Cabana? Thats your best friend not your kid," Randy told him making us laugh.

"Whatever, look we have a show in three days we are in California, what would you guys like to do?" Punk asked.

"We could go for a walk on the board walk!" I declared hoping up, I was already dressed for the sun, shorts and a tank top.

"Sounds like fun, I heard theres a carnival somewhere there too, Grab AJ and Bryan and we'll leave," Randy told me.

"Okay I'll text them, boy's get ready," i motioned to their Pajama wear.

Kat: meet us in the lobby

AJ: Us?

Bryan: Okay

Kat(to AJ): Me, Randy, Punk and Bryan we're going for a walk on the board walk figured you'd liek to come

AJ: Sounds good!

The boys got changed and we headed down to the lobby where AJ and Bryan were talking.

"Oh don't let us interrupt your little love cuarel, we're jsut going for a walk on the board walk to the Midway and such," I teased them, they jumped apart immediatley.

The whole way to the board walk Punk and mines hands kept brushing, the whole time I just wanted to grab his hand, but I restrained myself, guys were the last thing on my mind.

"Randy piggy back!" I jumped on his back as we got to the midway. "Ah!" he grabbed me and kept walking.

"Punk, there's a wallet in my pocket get it and buy my tickets," I told him as we got to the pay booth.

"Yeah I'll get right on that, no I'm buying your tickets" He told me.

After five minutes of protesting, I gave up and let him pay for my ticket.

"What are you riding first?" AJ asked me.

I heard a stiffled Punk come from Bryan which made me give AJ a nod to smack him.

We got on a bunch of different rides that were tons of fun.

"Excuse me!" A tiny voice came up behind me.

I turned around to see a little boy come up to me.

"Hello there sweetie," I smiled kneeling down at him.

"You are Kat and I am Joe, you are a Diva on Raw!" He said to me smiling hugely.

"I am, where's your Momma?" I asked him.

"She's with my Daddy over there!" He pointed to a bright red headed woman and a tall male.

"How old are you sweetie?" i asked him.

"THis many!" He held up five finger.

"Take my hand, I'll bring you to your Momma," I told him.

He took my hand smiling brightly.

"Joseph!" His mother wrapped him up in her arms.

"Thank you!" She gave me a huge smile.

"Momma I want a picture with Kat, remeber she be the new diva!" he said, this little boy had the cutest voice of life.

"Of course, let me get my camera," She smiled.

"Kat!" Punk, Randy, Aj, and Bryan came over to see what I was doing.

"Oh my goodness!" THe little boy just about had a heart attack.

"Hey little buddy!" Randy said.

"Oh well did you bring the whole roster with you sweetheart?" The Mother asked me kindly we laughed.

"Just my friends," i told her.

"Here let's get this picture on the road," I said all six of us got together, Me holding Joe on my hip, we all smiled.

We said good bye to the little boy and were off.

"He was so cute!" AJ said as she walked along beside me.

We finished off at the Midway and just walked around Cali.

We sat at Red Lobster for supper, we jsut finsihed ordering our drinks.

Me, Punk and AJ sat in one side of the booth and Randy and Bryan sat on the otherside.

"Next person to kick my foot is going to get mine in a place where the sun doesn't shine," Punk groweld at the two men.

"Calm yourself Punk I was stretching," Bryan said.

"No you've been kicking me you jsut missed," AJ stuck her tongue out at him.

"We are in public you three behave," Randy told them strictly.

"Yes Dad," Punk said grumpily.

I put my hand ontop of his under the bench, he jsut looked at me and his features softened, hunh nice to know I have that power.

We ordered our food, and talked and had lots of laughs.

Everybody when we got back to the hotel went their seperate ways, i decided to use the elevator, my luck jericho was going to use teh same one.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked me.

I think I was starting to get feelings for him, I jsut wasn't sure yet.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked him, we stood relatively close.

"Good, there's jsut this one thing.." He closed the distance between us, and kissed me.

We kissed like that until we heard a ding.

"Its nice to do that not being in character," He told me.

"It is," I agreed.

"Would you like to go on a date?" He asked.

"A real one?" I asked him.

"Of course," he kissed my cheek and exited the elevator.

I was definetly developping feelings, but a voice in the back of my head said, what about how he treated you before and I jsut brushed it off.

I walked happily to my hotel room, and texted AJ.

Kat: I have date!

AJ: So do I!

Kat: Bryan?

AJ: YES, who are you with?

Kat: Yes! Yes! Yes!*continues yes chant* and Chris

AJ: You are a dork and Jericho? Punks going to lose it, he isn't good for you

Kat: You guys don't own me

AJ: We jsut want whats best for you

Kat: I'm going to bed

I can't beleive she's not happy for me!

The next night I was getting ready for my date and decided I should go ask the boys if I looked presentable.

I had on leopard heels, a leopard ring and a skull black and white ruffle dress.

I knocked on the door and Randy opened it.

"Somebody got a hot date tonight!" Was the first words out of his mouth.

"I do!" I walked into the room and Punks mouth dropped.

"And who are you getting all dressed up for?" he asked me.

I immediatley regretted my decision of comming here, I know he's not going to be happy.

"Jericho," I mumbled.

"Sweetie I didn;'t even hear you," Randy patted my shoulder.

"Jericho," I said.

Punk got up and went to the bathroom.

"You know you are making a mistake," Randy told me.

"Nobody will support me." I sighed.

"Because we know him you don't good luck tonight, I expect a full report in the morning," He pulled me into a hug.

'yes Dad," I said into his chest.

"never forget it," he smacked my butt as I left.

I was meeting Jericho in the Lobby.

"You look stunning," He told me.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I told him.

We headed to the restaurant.

I was really liking him a lot.

After we finished eating we drank some coffee, and just talked some more.

"I haven't known you for more the a month but I was wondering if you would like to be my real life girlfriend?" He asked me holding my hand.

"I would be delighted!" I smiled at him.

We left the restaurant hands locked, I couldn't be any happier.

WE kissed a lot in the elevator on the way up, 'Are you going right to your room?" He asked me as the elevator dinged the third floor.

"No, I'm gunna go see some friends for a bit," I smiled as he kissed my neck.

He stoped and looked at me.

"Which friends would this be?" He asked.

"Randy, and Punk and AJ," I lied about the AJ part but I didn't want him to freak.

"No, look Punk doesn't like me, so he will try to break us before we even start," He said.

"I'll be fine booboo," I kissed his lips and left the elevator.

I walked down the hallways towards their room, it was only eleven they better still be awake.

I knocked twice and Punk opened it.

"Hey bestie," I said to him.

"Hi," he said and went back to whatever comic he was reading and stuck his earphones back in.

Randy looked at me apologetically.

"I didn't want to lose a friend," I told him.

"You still have me," He pulled me into a sideways hug.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Absolutley," I told him.

"That's all that matters, I will see you on RAW, bbye sweetie," He told me.

I got to the Arena the next Day with Chris we held hands the whole way.

"So have you given any thought to going Heel with me?" Chris asked.

"I'm not giving Punk another reason to hate me," I told him.

"But you are my girlfriend," He said.

"I know I am, and this doesn't mean I don't like you anyless, I just would like to keep my best friend," I told him.

He pouted a bit.

"I will think about it," I eskimo kissed him.

"I know its just a character but don't Kiss Punk in the ring tonight," He said.

He was very controlling, but I brushed it off.

"Babe, you are mine. Stop being jealous," I told him walking off to the locker room.

"You and Jericho hunh?" AJ said as I walked into the locker room.

"You and Bryan hunh," I said right back.


	6. Chapter 6 Heel?

New girls guide to drama on the inside Chapter 6

REVIEW Or there will not be a chapter, and I know people are reading because I get 40 hits everytime I update, I see it on my login. -.-

GlamJess: Amazing Review! Thank you don't worry they will it's just gunna take a couple chapters you'll see ;)

KAT POV

Today was the day that Ava was coming to visit her me , I was really excited it was officially a week since me and Chris had been together, I was really liking him, AJ was supporting me but Punk was answering me all the time with one word answers, and ti was concerning me.

Randy was like AJ and stayed by my side, I didn't want Drama with Punk but there was nothign I could do if he didn't respect my decision. I was getting along with most of the other superstars and Diva's except for Beth and Cody, I didn't necessarily like them.

Chris was still trying to get me to turn heel with him, but I really didn't need another reason to ruin my friendship with Punk, so there fore I was still playing his on screen girlfriend.

He was also pretty peeved that Randy and Punk were going to Ava's school and Home and such to get Ava and spend time with her. But its not my fault he couldn't come to my place until late tonight because he has alot of working to do.

He gave up on getting me to not Bring Punk and I refused. He was my second best friend. AJ wanted to stay in a hotel that night, even though I invited her over tonight, since we didnt have to leave on the tour bus until Monday night to be somewhere else for a hosue show on Tuesday.

"MiMaw!" I called entering my house. She told me she would be there tonight, letting Ava grab some things she needed, to go back to her 'grandma's' house.

"Katherine!" She came into the front room and pulling me into a huge hug. "Hi! I missed you so much!" I said holding her tight. "I Missed you too sweet pea!" She told me holding me just as tight as I was holding her.

After a few moments we let go. "And who are these too very good looking men?" She asked me nodding to Randy and Punk who stood behind me. "These are my good friends Punk and Randy," I told her.

"Son please tell me that Punk is not your given name," She said hugging him first. "No, It's Phil but I'd prefer Punk," He told her. She gave him a once over giggling, "I can see why, I knew a boy like you once very nice gentleman," She said to him then turned her attention to Randy.

She hugged him, "Nice to meet you both!" She said.

"How's my plants?" I asked her as we walked into the dinning area.

"Good, Ava is religious about them, we are here twice a week to water them," She told me.

"Thats good, she get's home in an hour if I remember correctly, its only been a month," I said laughing.

I got Randy a beer and Punk a pepsi, and MiMaw made us girls some tea.

"So how have you been gettign along?" She asked.

"Good, Punk and I havea storyline, and Randy's like a big brother to me, and I recently got myself a boyfriend," I told her.

"Good to hear, what's this boys name?" She asked, she looked rather disspointed when I said it was Chris and not Punk.

"Ava can't wait to see you, and meet the boys," She told us.

'We can't wait to meet her," Randy said.

His phone suddenly rang, "Excuse me, it's my family," He said leaving to answer it.

"Is he married?" MiMaw asked.

"Yes with a daughter Alanna," Punk replied sipping his pepsi.

I decided to take a trip to the bathroom I really had to pee.

"MiMaw?" I heard Ava come through the front door.

I washed myself up and walked down the hallway, and saw Ava drop her bag.

"Hi, I'm Randy," He said giving a small smile and a wave.

I was jsut gunna stand here didn't want to miss this at all.

"H-hi, I'm Ava," She was blushing deeply.

"Nice to meet you Ava, I'm a friend of your Mom's," He said to her, gosh he towered over her she was 14 and only 5'1 I ddin't see her getting any taller.

"Ohkay," She said in a small squeaky voice.

"PUNK!" Randy yelled into the dining room.

'WHAT!" He screamed back.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled.

I held my hand over my mouth, I was on the verge of dying laughing.

"Hello there," Punk said in a charming voice.

"Hi," Ava said squeaking a little, I couldn't blame her they are some very good looking guys, especially Punk. Wait what am I saying? Oh Chris would be so mad if he heard that thought...

"I'm CM Punk, call me Punk, you must be Ava your mother talks about you lots," He shook her hand, she looks like she was about to faint.

"And I'm Mom, nice to finally meet you," I said jokingly coming out of hiding.

"MOM!" She ran into my arms for a hug.

"I missed you booboo!" I told her.

"I missed you too!" She said, i didn't want to let her go what so ever.

"Okay before you strangle the child," Randy said.

"You just want your time with her, you are just happy because out of the two of us you're her favourite," Punk said pretending to sound bitter because by the end of his little rant he was smirking.

"You can Call him Uncle Randy," I said to her, she nodded approvingly and Randy looked at me smiling appreciatively.

Ava blushed like there was no tomorrow, it was hilarious.

"C'mon MiMaw is making you an after school snack," I said bringing her into the kitchen dining area, we all sat around the table, I sat beside Mimaw on one side and Ava sat in between the boys it was funny how tall and HUGE they were compared to her.

"How's school?" I asked her bitting a peice of cheese.

"Good, First year of grade nine, I wish it was still summer this January weather sucks," She told me.

"So you are turning fifteen?" Randy asked her.

"Yupp in April," She said proudly.

"One day Alanna's going to be that age, it goes fast," I told him.

"So you got a boyfriend that we should put the fear of god into?" Punk asked her smirking.

Ava took a big peice of a bun and shoved it in her mouth pointing to the fact that she was chewing, I just laughed.

She finished chewing.

"Speaking of boyfriends hows yours?" Ava asked.

"HEY I wasn't done with you," Punk said, me amd Mimaw laughed ta the poor girl.

"I'm not telling you," She said sticking out her tongue.

"Well you have the maturity of a five year old," He said grumpily.

"So do you!" Randy defended Ava.

This was the most enetertainign thing ever.

"Whatever, C-" He was cut off my a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I said getting up.

I opened the door to see Chris there, he pulled me into a big kiss.

"Hi Babe," He said smiling.

"Hello come in," I said.

When Me and Chris enetered the dining room and Punks face fell.

"I can see why Kat likes you so much nice to meet you I'm MiMaw," She stuck her hand out to Chris, whihc I found weird because she hugged Punk and Randy without hesitation.

"I'm here Daughter," Ava said bluntly.

"Ava be nice, Chris this is Ava," I introduced them.

We spent a few hours talking, and just well catching up.

Chris pulled me n for a kiss, and we stoped and I noticed Ava had left.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

Nobody answeered me.

"I'll go talk to her," I said, but Chris pulled me back into my seat, I gave him a look.

"No, I'll go clearly you are busy," Punk said getting up.

PUNK POV

"Aves," I said opening her door.

"I don't like him." She said immediatley.

I chuckled and closed the door.

"look I'm not good at this kind of stuff, but all I can tell you is I don't like him either but all we can do is be there for your Mom when it all falls apart," I told her sitting beside her on her bed.

"Thank you Punk," She hugged me, I usually didn't like contactwith well anybody but I hugged her back.

"No Problem sweetie," I said.

KAT POV

"Kat can I talk to you a second?" Punk interrupted me mid conversation with MiMaw.

"Sure," I went to get up but Chris grabbed my hand.

"It's two seconds," I said taking his hand off mine.

"What?" I asked him a little harsher then I meant to.

"Unless you want your rainbow hair chopped off, I wouldn't have Jericho sleep here tonight," Punk told me.

"Why what the hell?" I asked.

"Ava doesn't like him," I told her flattly.

"She's almost fifteen he will grow on her," I said, I said ti more for myself then him, I wanted to beleive it.

"Are you serious?" He demanded.

"Phil..." I used his real name.

"Look, when you get your head out of your ass give me a call," He stormed out.

I started crying.

"Kat?" Rany came around the corner, he pulled me into a huge hug, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Chris asked comming through the door with MiMaw.

"I better get going, call AJ I will see you in the morning," Randy kissed my head and left.

"Maw.." I said to her.

"It's okay sweet thing, I'll stay the night to make sure you are okay," She told me.

"I don't think thats necessary," Christ told her, pulling me into his side.

She gave me a look, "I'll be fine," I agreed, for whatever reason.

She kissed my cheek and left.

The next day, I was walking around the Arena with Ava and Chris and Randy.

We were at catering getting some food.

"So this is the teenager I've been hearing about?" John Cena came around the corner.

"Hey John this is my daughter Ava, Ava this is John," I introduced them and Chris pulled me over to him.

"Nice to meet you," She shook his hand.

We continued introducing her to everybody, "HIDE ME!" AJ ran into the catering area.

"What did you do now?" I asked her.

"AJ!" Bryans voice boomed through the catering area.

"Eek!" AJ squealed.

"Better hide from your boyfriend," I suggested laughing.

She lifted up the table cloth and threw herself under.

"Whats going on?" Ava asked me.

"Just watch and don't say anything," I said giggling.

She shrugged.

"What did she do now?" Randy asked Bryan as he pulled up to the area where we were.

"She traded my underwear with hers." He held up a bright pink thong.

We all burst out laughing.

After about five minutes...

"You definetly have a keeper," John patted his shoulder leaving.

"I know she came this way, you must have seen her!" He sighed.

Ava pointed her finger to the exit sign, "She said she was going back to the hotel since you guys still have like five hours until the show," Ava told him.

"Your Kid?" Bryan asked me.

"Of course!" I said.

"Alright, thanks," he left.

"Geniuse!" AJ came out from under the table.

"Thanks?" Ava said.

"Hey look someone shorter then me!" She said.

"Ava," She stook out her hand.

"Ahhh call Me Aunt April," She pulled her into a hug.

"Okay!" Ava said smiling.

"Thats my best friend!" I high fived AJ.

"Katherine," I heard the irritating voice of John laurinaits.

"Yes Sir," I said.

"Tonight there will be a legitimate match between Punk and Jericho to see wether you turn Heel," He told me.

My Heart sunk, I liked my boyfriend more then anything, but was the last straw with Punk he better damn well win.

We finshed up introducing and I was told I was aloud to leave her in Punks locker room for the night, until Raw was over.

Monday Night Raw

"We've just seen an amazing Match fromSheamus and Alex Riley!" Jerry lawler said.

"Amazing, I'm suprised Riley wasn't drunk!" Cole scoffed, receiving a look from Lawler.

"Anyway, the heavy weight championship match has been postponed between Sheamus and Chris jericho because Jericho has been suspended for thirty days!" Lawler announced.

"Speaking of idiots, after this commerical break CM Punk has a match against Chris Jericho!" Coel said.

CULT OF PERSONALITY started booming through the speakers as Punk and I enetered the ring holding hands.

I gave him a quick kiss before Jericho walked out.

It took everything in me to glare and hate him, it was hard, he was my boyfriend.

They faught a long Match with Punk winnign, I gave him a huge kiss in my character as we exited the ring.

OFF AIR


	7. Chapter 7 Its over

I was walking down the hallway. Nobody was around until I heard footsteps, I seen my boyfriend all sweaty from his match.

"What the hell was that?" He grabbed my rainbow hair.

"Let go please," I said in a tiny voice.

"I'm sorry," he let go of me, I was shaking.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it," I gave him a kiss.

"Please turn heel with me," He said pulling me tight.

"No babe," I said.

He pouted his a lip a bit.

"Look I need to go get Ava from Punks locker room and Bring her home, I will see you in Cincinati," I kissed him.

"Why is she with Punk atleast leave her with Randy," He spat Punks name out like it was poison.

"Please just drop it, thats where she asked to go," I told him.

"She didn't want to be with her Uncle?" He demanded.

"Look, she's been bonding with him I'm not going to stop her," I said.

"You should," He said.

"Look He is one of by best friends Chris, he's been with me just like AJ and Randy, its fine," I told him.

"Whatever, I will see my princess after!" He kissed my cheek.

I walked down to Punk's locker room and opened the door.

"Knocking, its this thing they invented," He said sarcastically.

"You know I don't knock," I said.

Ava had her eye's locked on a match that was going on.

"Hi Sweetie," I said she waved her hand at me.

"Well, if you want I'll bring her by after," Punk said.

"Alright, Aves I'll be up when you get home," I told her.

"Yeah yeah love you see you in an hour," She told me.

I laughed, said Bye to Punk and went home.

Its been two months since I've been with Chris, and I think I was seriosuly starting to fall in love with him.

I've still been in Punks storyline, but tonight, I have decided to switch Heel for the sake of me and Chris our girlfriend Boyfriend relationship was very important.

I walked down the odd hallway we were in Europe this week.

"I need to talk to you," AJ told me.

"Whats up April?" i asked.

"Chris isn't any good for you," She told me.

"This again, you know he warned me you would say this!" I defended him.

"He warned you right? Look, he manipulates you he is narcississtic, and he just a lieing ass hole!" She said very bluntly.

"He doesnt Manipulate me, you don't see the same person I do!" i told her.

"Ava see's it, Randy see's it, The Diva's see it, God sakes whens the last time you talk to Phil! Let me guess Chris told you it was a bad idea to be friends with him!" AJ went on.

"Look this is none of your business!" I yelled at her.

"Look I dont want to stop being your friend I love you just be careful!" She walked away.

I went to Chris's locker room.

"I'm excited for tonight!" He told me.

"Yeah," I sighed.

'Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing just tired," I lied.

"Okay, come here," He pulled me into a kiss.

"I think you should change your hair colour," he told me.

"To what?" I asked him raising an eye brow.

"Something not so out there, maybe brown or bleach blonde," he told me.

"Why? Do you not like my hair?" I demanded.

He put his hand on my face gingerly, "I think it would be a cute change," He kissed my cheek.

"Okay, I'll do it," I said smiling into the palm of his hand.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

I walked out with Punk for the last time ever and kissed him good luck for the last time ever.

"Mistake," He whispered lightly in my ear, but we went right back to smiling and pretending to be happy.

I watched him and Jericho fight and when Punk lost against Jericho, we suprised the Audience and I went and Kissed Jericho passionatley, getting boo'ed by the whole WWE universe.

I laughed in the face of Punk and went back stage.

"I cant beleive what we just witnessed here," Lawler said.

OFF AIR

I was backstage and Punk walked right by me.

"Punk!" I ran after him.

"What? Look this just proves my point, you don't want to be a heel! You let him manipulate you into doing it! Look I'll be happy to take Ava around when she visits with you, but as for this! You can't see what he's doing to you!" He yelled at me and stormed off.

I turned and saw AJ shake her head at me.

"Don't listen to him," Chris wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm losing all my friends," I said.

"You still have me," He said.

We finished our tour in Europe the next two weeks and we went back to America.

Within a week we were in Canada for April.

I had dyed my hair brown and grown it past my shoulders.

Three Months I have been with Chris and Randy was the only one still trying to be my friend.

I was walking down town Toronto with Randy because we had a long time before the show and we just finished our work out.

We walked into our hotel room Lobby.

"Excuse me!" I turned to see a girl about Ava's age and a little boy who must have been 10 or 11.

"Hello there," I said to them.

"Are you Kat and Randy?" The little guy asked.

"Of course, are you part of the WWE Universe?" Randy asked them.

"YES!" The girl said excitedly.

"Can we get a picture with you?" The boy asked.

"Of course!" I said to them.

We took a picture with the little boy and the girl, they thanked us and left.

We loved seeing different fans.

"They were so nice," Randy told me.

"Yes they were!" I agreed.

I got up to my room with Randy to grab my bag and headed to the Arena.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked me as we entered the arena.

"Out," I told him.

Randy had walked away at this point.

"You need to text me where you're going to be," He said.

"I'm sorry," I put my head down.

"Damn right," He grabbed my wrist.

"I said I was sorry," I cried out, and he pulled on my arm.

"Just making sure," he groweld.

"You are hurting me," I said.

"Oh, Its okay, I didn't mean it," He kissed my cheek.

"I beleive you," I said smiling at him.

I walked into the Diva's locker room.

"Okay we need to talk," AJ, Barbie, and Eve looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Whats that?" Aj pointed to the newly forming bruise on my wrist.

"Wrestling incident," I lied.

"You haven't wrestled in two weeks," She pointed out.

"In practice and training," I lied again.

"KATHERINE! He hurts you! He Manipulates you, he is narcississtic! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT!" EVe said very bluntly.

"If you were in my position you wouldn't be able to see it either!" I said tears dripping down my face.

"We just want whats best for you! We don't want to be in your business but-" I cut barb off.

"Then stay out of my business and let it go!" I told them.

They bowed their heads and left.

I went to Chris's locker room.

"Hey babe," He opened the door.

"Hi, I was wondering if we could take a break," I suggested.

"Why?" He grabbed my arms.

"Because I don't think I can-" he cut me off.

"I love you." He told me.

I was shocked, the first time anybody had said that to me.

"I love you too," I gave him a hug.

We walked hand in hand down the hallway, "Do you think we could stop so I can call AJ?" I asked him.

"No." He said dragging me along.

"Please," I said he stopped and threw me to the ground.

"No." He said.

"okay I'm sorry," I got up and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I love you," He said.

"I love you too," He told me.

A few hours later I was changing in the Diva's room.

"Kat you are covered," Aj said touching my back.

"OW!" i cried as she touched one specific spot that hurt.

"I'm guessing you fell right, had nothing to do with Chris at all," Aj said.

"He loves me," I told her.

"Yes, beating is love," She said.

I shook my head and continued changing.

The house show was fun that night, we added lib to everything still going with the storylines you would see on RAW.

I was in my hotel room with Chris laying in bed playing on my phone when it went off.

AJ: Our next stop is Michigan

KAT: Thanks for letting me know

Aj: Yupp.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Just AJ," I told him.

"You should try and make friends with the Bella's" he said.

"WHY?" I scoffed.

"Because they dont hate me," he grumbeld.

BEEP.

Punk: I have a suprise for you.

Kat: Oh you are talking to me now?

Punk: This suprise entitles I talk to you.

Kat: Well where are you? It's almost midnight.

Punk: My room with Randy

Kat: Okay be there in five

"Going for a walk," I said getting up and throwing my sweater on.

"Where?" Chris demanded.

"Just stretch my legs I can't sleep," i said.

"I have another idea if you can't sleep," He said kissing my neck.

It had been about two hours since I told Punk I would go over, but I hadn't made it because Chris had other idea's.

There was a bang on my door.

"I'll get it," I threw my robe on.

"Leave it," he tried to pull my back into the bed.

"No, it'll take me two seconds," I said, I got up.

I opened to see Punk livid.

"Oh so I guess being with him was more important than your daughter!" He demanded, he was furious.

My heart dropped.

"Ava's here?" I asked shocked.

"I flew her in just for you, because you haven't been yourself lately, that was my surprise, imagine how distraught she was when after an hour of waiting her MOTHER did not come see her!" He yelled at me.

"You never told me AVA WAS COMING!" I yelled back at him.

"No But I thought it would be a nice SURPRISE!" He said right back at me.

"Well I cou-" He cut me off.

"It's okay ya know I thought you were stronger then this after all that you have been through but I guess not, you can just keep letting him manipulating you and walking all over you," He yelled.

"Where's Ava?" I asked, a tear dripping down my face.

"She's asleep in Randy's bed." He told me.

"I didn't know.." I said.

"That's right you didn't know because you dind't get to know because HE doesn't want YOU around me!" Punk yelled in my face.

"Alright that's enough, get the hell out," Chris said getting up.

"You get out!" Punk yelled at him.

"You can see Ava in the morning, she's asleep by the sounds of it anyway," Chris wrapped his arms around me.

"My daughter is my world," I said to him.

"And she's asleep so just come back to bed," he told me.

"Yupp listen to your Master," Punk said sarcastically.

"It's my daughter I'm going to see her," I said but he tightened his grip on my waist.

"I swear to god if you don't let her go I will call the cops," Punk growled, making Chris let go of me immediately.

I walked with Punk to his room.

"You need to break it off with him," He told me.

"You don't understand," Was all I said and I entered his hotel room.

Ava was sleeping peacefully on one side of the king side bed and Randy was sleeping on the other bed.

"I missed her so much," I let a tear fall from my face.

"I know," He told me solemnly.

"I know I need to end it with him, but every time I go to… he makes me change my mind," I said letting tears fall down my face.

"Maybe you should do it over text," He told me.

I looked at him confused.

"I know it sounds terrible but it's the only way you will get out of it," He said.

"but he loves me," I told him.

"No he doesn't he's using you, and you have been doing everything based on what he thinks!" Punk told me.

"I know…" I sighed.

"Do you need me to do it for you?" he asked.

"Will you get my stuff from the room?" I asked.

"Of course," he said kissing the top of my head.

He came back a few minutes later and I took out my phone.

_Kat: Its over, I'm sorry._

_Chris: But I love you_

_Kat: No. It's over._

_Chris: No its not_

_Kat: yes it is good bye_

_Chris: Whatever! I'll find another woman!_

"Do you feel better?" He asked me.

"I'm sore," I admitted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I walked into the HUGE bathroom and let him follow me in.

"AJ is the only one who has seen.. but I always told her they were from practice," I said to him.

"What are you-" He cut himself off when I took my tank top off standing in just a bra and pajama pants he could easily see my bruises and the tattoos that most people haven't seen.

"Do they all hurt?" He asked me.

"Most but not all," I told him.

I turned around so he could see my back.

"You let this go on for almost four months?" he asked as I put my shirt back on.

"I thought he loved me, he said he loved me," I said sighing.

"That's not love," He said.

"It's going to be hard to be in the same arena as him…" I trailed off.

"We are going to see Vince tomorrow. We are getting his ass fired," Punk told me.

"What if-" I said.

"No What ifs, he beat you , you need to charge him," he replied.

"Mom?" Ava opened the door.

"Hi Sweetie," I pulled her into a hug.

"Where were you?" She asked me groggily.

"I'm sorry, look I'm here now and you never have to worry about Chris again," I told her.

"Really?" She smiled up at me.

"yes," I said hugging her tight.

"C'mon let's put you back to bed," I told her.

"Well, I'll sleep on the couch because I'm sure as hell not sharing a bed with Orton," Punk said.

"That's where I'm putting Ava you can sleep beside me," I told him.

I placed a pillow between Ava and her Uncle who wore the funniest PJ shirt and Bottoms of life.

I quickly fell asleep .

The next day, we got up and got on Punks tour bus so we could drive to Michigan all day.


	8. Chapter 8 DNA sample

_The next day, we got up and got on Punks tour bus so we could drive to Michigan all day._

"I'm bored." Ava statted.

"Well you should find something to do, it's Sunday you are only here until tomorrow night, you miss too much school as it is," I told her.

"It's only grade nine," She said.

Punk scoffed, "Only grade nine, be smart like me," He said teasingly.

"Smart like you, how many times did you do History?" Randy nudged.

"Not a good example," Punk told him.

RING RING

"One sec," I got up and answered my phone.

"Hey," I said.

"So I heard you broke it off with Chris?" Came Aj's voice through the phone.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm SO PROUD OF YOU!" She yelled into the phone speaker.

We continued our conversation in the other room, and we were finally done, I went back to the sitting area of the bus.

'What are you three doing?" I asked laughing.

"Okay well since Ava was bored and it's her birthday tomorrow, we decided to make a cake out of whatever we could find on the bus," Punk told me.

There sat jelly beans, cookies, and a bunch of other crap food sitting on the table ina bowl.

"This otta be funny," I said sitting on the couch and watched them throw cool whip into this bowl with chocolate.

"You are not eating that!" I said.

"Why not?" The all looked at me like five year olds.

"Whatever, look I need to change this so I'll be in the bathroom with some extensions and a box of bleach," I told them.

They shrugged me off and dug into the bowl of crap food I just chuckled.

About two hours later of bleaching, curling and clipping in extensions I exited the bathroom quite proud of myself.

"ugggggh!" I heard Ava moan.

"Told you not to eat that," I statted.

'We know," The three of them moaned, but gasped when they turned around.

"What? Do you not like it?" I asked.

"I love the tips!" AVA cheered.

"They are extensions, but yeah, thank you, this bleaching took forever!" I hugged her.

"Its cute!" Randy told me.

"Adorable! You look like a porcelain doll!" Punk told me.

"Do My hair!" Ava demanded.

"How long do we have?" I asked Punk.

"About another few hours," He replied.

"C'mon Gurly," I sat her down and immediately started putting some brown hair extensions into her short brown hair, I added some pink and some yellow and voila.

"LOVE IT!" She cried out,

"us to!" The boys said making her blush.

We finally got to Michigan and decided to go to the gym and work out leaving Ava in the hotel room, we were in there for a good two hours.

I was in a sports bra and lu lu lemon shorts.

I walked upstairs with Orton and Punk and heard muffled crying.

"What the hell?" I said opening the door.

"Aye you're gunna get my pillows wet!" Punk said jokingly.

"Not the time PHIL!" Ava threw a pillow at him looking more menacing then ever.

"She got that temper from me watch out," I warned him smirking.

"babe whats wrong?" I sat down at her feet on the bed rubbing her back.

"Nothing," She mumbled.

"Oh okay then crying for nothing that's always a good reason," Punk said grabbing a water bottle.

"Uhh.. Kat?" I heard Randys voice come from the sitting room.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Come here," he said.

I walked voer and seen an MSN messenger box open.

"That bastard," I cursed.

"What , What happened?" Punk flew over to us faster then flash.

_Ava: Hey there Cutie_

_Eli: It's over_

_Ava: What? Why? And Over Msn really?_

_Eli: You aren't home and I'm interested in someone else I'm sorry it has to be this way, bye_

_Elijah Pearson has logged off._

"Oh, She is not going home alone on Tuesday No No, I will be WALKING her to her first period first thing Tuesday morning, if this was Alanna oh Lord, help that poor boy," Randy said completely pissed.

"I'm with you," The two men high fived.

"This is gunna be good.." I sighed.

I sent the boys out to buy Ice Cream chocolate movies and pop corn while I consulted Ava.

When they came back I was told that they aslo brought back AJ and then they left it was quite funny.

The next day I was in Vince McMahons office telling him about the incident with Punk by my side, he said without proof he couldn't suspend him ro press charges, then I showed him my brusises and such and he agreed to call off our storyline and suspend him for three months, saying that nobody should be this terrorized in the work place.

Ava was here to watch the show even though I wasn't on it.

We got on our flight that night and we were home Tuesday morning, Randy and Punk kept to their promise in coming with us.

"I'm soo tired from flying!" Ava whined.

"Look I'll bring you to your two afternoon classes because our flight isn't until tonight after supper," I told her.

I drove her to school but Randy and Punk insisted on going in…

AVA POV

I was wearing my uniform my back pack on Punks right arm, my arm on his left, My left arm attached to My Uncles left arm as they brought me into school.

"Which room is your third period?" They asked me.

I walked to room 105, "Miss Collins you are just on time," Mr. Downey told me.

I saw Declan talking to Missy and playing with her hair.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Mr. Downey his short 5'6 self looking up at Randy and Punk.

"Oh course, you going to be okay kid?" Punk asked me carefully, thank god he didn't know which one Declan was… Even if I hated him, he did not deserve what I knew Punk and Randy could do.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys to say good bye when I get home," I got a hug and a Kiss on the cheek from each superstar before they left.

I turned and looked at my class shrugging and sitting behind my best friend Mylah.

"You weren't kidding when you said how good looking your Uncle and Moms friend was!" She whispered in my ear.

"HA!" I chuckled quietly at my friend.

KAT POV

Me, and the boys got on the plane to go to all the house shows of that week.

I was feeling less tired and miserable since I left Jericho.

"Hey you ready for our last house show match this week?" Punk asked me rubbing my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm heading out," I smiled kissed his cheek and walked dwon to the guerilla positions.

I started wrestling AJ, when I looked in the crowd and froze.

"Booboo?" She taped my shoulder.

That face, that ugly twisted face.

Everything coming back to me at that very moment.

_He pushed me into the brick wall throwing me down._

"_Having a good night?" His sick voice chuckled evily._

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at him.

He acted like he dind't know what was going on, but that face.

"Katherine whats wrong?" AJ demanded shaking me.

"Get Randy!" AJ Yelled at the ref.

"_Leave me alone!" I screamed._

"_Don't worry young thing like you will be fine, they will find you," He whispered his hot breath into my ear._

I went to jump over the rope the whole crowed had gone silent

AJ caught me by my arms as I leaned into the rope.

"It's your god DAMNED FAULT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SECURITY!" I heard AJ yell.

"Sweet heart, C'mon," Randy now appeared at the bottom of the ring.

"Ava," I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked me.

The man in the front row started backing up slowly.

"That bastard is Ava's… Dad," Tears poured out of my eye's.

"Security please grab that man and do not let him go," AJ and Randy commanded.

They did as they were told and Randy and AJ comforted me bringing me backstage.

"We are going to have a lot of explaining to do…" I sighed.

"Vince is gunna have a Hay day with this," Aj commented.

That night I stayed in her hotel room scared for my life, I was back, after all those years of therapy and getting over it, it was back I remember EVERYTHING.

After years of being in the dark I remember EVERYTHING.

I woke up the next morning terrified, I just wanted to stay curled upin my duvet and comforter and feather pillows.

"Boo wake up," AJ said rubbing the side of my leg.

"No," I grumbled.

"Kat, our plane leave in an hour," She told me.

I got up and got dressed and got on the plane, I hadn't even bothered with hair or make up today.

"You don't look like you," Punk told me.

"I didn't put me on to face the world today, in my mind I'm still in bed in my hotel room pleasantly asleep," I yawned and closed my eyes.

We rode on the plane for a few hours before we got to the tour bus that waited outside the airport for us.

I got on Phil's because I didn't have my own.

"I'm going to sleep in a booth, let me know when we arrive at the arena," I told him sleepily putting my bags on the bunk ontop of mine.

"If you are going to sleep , sleep in the big bed in the back," He told me.

"No that's yours," I argued.

"It's fine, you need your rest you had a bad couple days just go sleep," He pushed me into the room and closed the door.

I got into the bed and fell asleep.

PHIL POV

I waited until I knew Kat was asleep until I picked up the phone.

"Vince it's Phil," I said when I heard his voice answer the phone.

"Hello Phil what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Do you guys still have the man in custody?" Phil asked.

"He was put out on bail, why?" He answered me.

"I think you should give Kat some time off, to go home and deal with that," I told him.

"That's what I was going to talk to Kat about, I will be sending her home to talk to the police and to get this over with as soon as possible, she will have two weeks and then she will be to come back," He told me.

"Only two weeks?" I demanded.

"You know as well as anybody its hard to give more then that without a harsh demand," He told me.

"Of course, okay good bye," I hung up.

KAT POV

I just finished getting off my flight home, and I was waiting for Ava to get here from MiMaws.

_AJ: How are you doing?_

_Kat: I don't know, people think I'm crazy but as soon as I saw his face I knew that fourteen years ago HE was the one to do it_

_AJ: How are they going to charge him then?_

_Kat: DNA from Ava.._

_AJ: Oh_

_Kat: I don't want her involved, I don't want her to have to meet that man then find out I was worried or nothing and if it was him well…._

_AJ: She's fifteen now, I'm sure she can handle it_

_Kat: I guess we will find out_

"Mom? What are you doing home?" Ava asked coming into the room.

"Oh I missed you too sweet heart," I gave her a hug.

"Are the boys with you?" She asked me letting go.

"Nope, I'm here because I have two weeks off after dealing with some things," I told her honestly.

"What are you talking about?" She sat down.

"Well, you know how I've always said that you were a precious accident?" I said giving her my smile.

"Yeaah, I know the story behind me. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I never remembered anything until a house show a few Days ago where I swear I saw HIM, and they got security involved and im going to the police tomorrow to talk to them and well they want to know if it was him or if IM just crazy and to do that we need to rbing you to get your DNA tested," I told her, a little rushed.

"Of course," She smiled up at me.


	9. Chapter 9 Shit a brick

_**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**_

_**And I'm just not getting the feeling that anybody wants me to continue this, so if I don't get any reviews their wont be any updates**_

Kat POV

I went to the police station and was interviewed, we got Ava's DNA sampled and now I'm at home for the rest of the week bored, sad and lonely because Ava has school until the end of the month when she gets Summer vacation and comes on the road with me.

_AJ: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hey are you excited to be back at the end of the week?_

_Kat: Thank you! I got EVERYTHING Done in the first week and I don't get answers until like July and It's the end of May._

_AJ: Well atleast you will be with me to get it off your mind, and Punk ;)_

_Kat: Why the winky face?_

_AJ: Because you don't know o.0_

_Kat: Don't know what?_

_AJ: That you like him._

_Kat: I was just traumatized an a relationship and I was just re traumatized by the man who gave me Ava, I have no need for a boyfriend_

_AJ: Debbie Downer_

_Kat: Whatever, bye booboo_

_AJ: See you soon!_

"I'm home!" Ava yelled coming into the room.

"You are so loud," I told her giggling.

"I'm fifteen I'm aloud to be loud," She said laughing.

"Yes well, inside voice inside the house," I emphasized the word inside.

"Whatever momma, can we go out for supper tonight? To Kelsey's? Its your favourite plae and its your birthday!" She asked me with a cute smile on her face.

"Sure what time do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Twenty minutes?" She said smiling.

"Alright!" I said smiling.

"Dress presentable!" She said to me.

"Whatever!" I yelled back at her.

"Can I borrow your purple extensions?" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Go for it!" I yelled back.

I put on my comic book dress, and twenty minutes turn into half an hour.

We headed out to Kelseys it wasn't very full in the parking lot.

" Hey, how come Grandpa and Uncle ben haven't called or texted in forever?" I asked her curiously.

"Maybe they are busy?" She shrugged.

None the less we jumped out of the car and went inside.

"Bloody hell," I whispered when I noticed everyone standing there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They said in unison.

I seen the face, of Punk, AJ, Randy, Cena, Bryan, DAD and BEN and his wife and kids.

"Oh my goodness!" I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"We weren't exactly sure if giving you a surprise party would give you a heart attack or piss you off so we took our chances," Punk told me walking up to me.

"You and your witts, thank you," I gave him a hug wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I try, but I think you should go see your father over there He doesn't seem to like me very much," He whispered very quietly in my ear. I let go giggling and walked over to my odler brother dad and neice and nephew and sister in law.

"Dad!" I hugged his older frame ever so tightly.

"Katherine how are you doing we haven't talked in months even if I see you on TV almost every Monday," He said letting go of me.

"I know I feel awful about that, I've been very busy," I said, when really I've been manipulated, crushed, and traumatized twice over.

"its okay baby girl," He smiled at me proudly, god I missed him.

"Hey squirt," My Brother pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey Big Brother," I giggled.

"Okay children." Allie said to us.

"Speaking of children how are my little rugrats?" I bent down to see Aleah and Jacob looking up at me, they were two and three.

"Kat," Aleah the two year old jumped and gave me a hug.

"Hi Aunty!" Jacob smiled up at me.

"Hello you guys how are you?" I asked smiling.

"Good!" Jacob answered.

I noticed Alannah Run by, I never saw her when I came in, maybe her and Sam were in the bathroom.

"Do You guys want to meet a friend of mine?" I asked them they shook their head.

I took Jacobs hand and we walked over to where Alannah and Randy were.

"Hey!" I gave Randy and awkward hug as I held Aleah.

"Hello, who are these two adorable ones?" He asked.

"This is Aleah and this is Jacob, " I introduced them putting Aleah on the ground.

"Nice to meet you, this is Alnnah she is about Jacobs age," he said. The children introduced themselves.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Sam," The beautiful woman said holding out her hand.

"Katherine," I smiled.

"Not in the restaurant AJ get back here!" Bryan yelled after her.

"What did she do now?" I stopped him giggling.

"She took my wallet after I offered to pay for her drinks!" He sighed.

"Look these three toddlers have more maturity then you both," I laughed with Randy and sam on that.

"I didn't miss you I'm coming to say hi!" I told my friend who was talking to Cena.

"Katty!" Meg gave me a hug.

"Hows it going?" I asked her.

"Awesomely," She said.

"Hi John!" I hugged him.

"Hey, happy birthday!" He said.

"Thank you enjoy!" I replied.

I walked back over to my brother and Dad, but then I noticed something.

"Punk," I called him over from where he was talking to Sam and Randy.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Did you rent out this whole restaurant?" I asked.

"No, Everybody in here is wearing invisible cloaks," He rolled his eye's.

"Thank you," I smiled shyly.

"No Problem." We stood their awkwardly for a few moments.

"So I'm guessing you met my dad and brother and Allie already?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am, It is very nice to meet you all," He told them.

"You too," Allie smiled brightly, but Dad grumbled it a bit.

We all sat down at a huge table to eat and we all ordered our food.

I had Fried Pickles they were amazing.

"I absolutely love fried Pickles!" I gushed to Ava and Punk.

"Of course you do," Ava giggled.

"You look off," I told her noticing her slight frustrated look.

"No, I'm just the only one here MY age," she told me.

"Get used to it kid it's going to be like that all summer," Punk said pointing his fork at her.

Ava stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are very mature," Punk told her then proceded to stick his tongue out at her.

"Says you!" She said back to him.

"Guys, Alanna, Aleah and Jacob are acting more grow up then the thirty three year old and the fifteen year old ," Dad said in a serious tone.

"Don't be so serious Daddy its not a good look on you," I told him, knowing this was a normal day for Ava and Punk.

"Sir, being honest this is quite funny," John spoke up smiling at the two.

I noticed him and Meg were sitting rather closely.

We finished our dinner and soon it was time to go home.

"Does anybody need anywhere to stay tonight? I have three extra bedrooms," I volunteered.

"I'm in a hotel room darling its okay," Dad patted me on the shoulder.

"I won't have it, you are coming home with us I'm not leaving for three days," I insisted.

Ben and Allie told me they were staying with a friend.

"How about you guys?" I asked Randy and Sam.

"We're good Alanna insisted on Staying in her Daddys tour bus," Sam gave me a quick hug.

"John?" I asked.

"I'm staying with your friend," He winked at me and I shivered.

"Punk?" I asked smirking.

"I could mooch off you yes that would delight me," He nudged me laughing.

"Bryan , AJ?" I asked them.

"Sure why not," AJ shrugged.

"Thank you Everybody for coming for my Birthday and for suprising me," I winked at Punk.

We all left in different directions, I was just having such a good day.

"So Ava anymore heart breakers?" Punk asked her as they sat in the back.

"How bout you don't talk," She replied.

"Ava don't be rude," I told her.

"He started it," She whined.

"No I didn't," Punk said.

"I'm finishing it!" I yelled at them and started driving.

"You actually put up with that?" Dad asked surprised.

"She doesn't put up with me she loves me she can't help it," Punk stuck his head between me and my dad.

"Yes I love you oh so much now put your damned seat belt on!" I said.

"The sad moment when your daughter is disciplining the guy that's older then her," Dad mumbled.

"I am NOT old." Pink crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are pushing thirty five," Ava mocked him.

"I am not I'm pushing 29 for the fifth time," He replied.

"Okay we are home, Ava up to your room, Punk up to your room , Daddy feel free to be wherever you feel necessary as long as it's not Punk or Ava's room," I said getting out of the car.

"Who died, and made you queen?" Punk asked me, I turned around and put my face right infront of his.

"My house, my rules," I said, I could feel his breath on my lips.

I looked into his eye's for what felt like forever until , "Mom when you are done fawning over Punk I need help with my Math," Ava told me.

I looked over at her, "Ava Lynn get your ass in the house," I pointed at the door coming after her.

Dad and Ava were already in there, "walk faster," he smacked my butt.

"Punk don't touch my butt," I told him.

"Then walk faster," he replied.

"You are impossible," I replied.

We got into the house, Dad, Punk and I sitting around the Dining room table.

"Beer Phil?" Dad asked, not only using his real name but offering him beer.

"No Daddy he doesn't want a beer and his name is Punk," I said.

"I can speak for my self Katherine," Punk told me.

Dad shrugged and sat back down opening a coors light.

We talked for a bit, and then Dad decided to go to bed.

"I'm off to bed now too," I stood up.

"Good night," he stood up and stood infront of me.

I was so captivated by him in this moment.

"I know you have been through a lot lately…" he started.

I just kissed him, I've been wanting to do it for a while now and I finally did.

"Okay well that was more then what I was expecting from you," he said to me.

"I try for shock value from time to time," I told him.

"You should do it more often," he pulled me in again.

We ended up in my room together that night.

"Mom Where's My Avengers shirt!" I heard a yell through my house.

"What the bloo-" I stopped myself, when I saw Punk beside me asleep.

"Fuck!" I whispered.

"Mom!" I heard Ava again.

"Wake the hell up!" I pushed Punk over.

"I just fell asleep what the fuck," He groaned.

"MOM!" Ava yelled again.

I threw my pajama pants on tank top on.

"MOM!" My bedroom door opened, and it's because I'm usually up by now and it's okay for her to come in.

"EW!" Ava ran out slamming the door.

"My eye's!" I heard her down the hallway and chuckled to myself.

"Frig!" Punk groaned.

"What babe?" I asked him.

"I JUST FELL ASLEEP!" He threew a pillow over his head.

I left him be and walked out to the living room.

"Where's Grandpa?" I called downstairs to Ava's room.

"He left to the store!" She called back.

Few minutes later Punk and I were having coffee and Ava came upstairs.

My Mouth dropped.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" I asked her.

She had on leather shorts, pink Avengers cut off shirt showing her mid drift.

"Clothes," She said.

"not enough," I said.

"but it's Avengers! My favourite shirt!" She whined.

"Put a tank top on under it," I told her.

"If you let me wear this, it'll make up for what I had to witness this morning," She told me shuddering, I just laughed at her.

"No," I said.

"Where are you going anyway? You are the smart preppy kid, who are you impressing?" Punk asked her.

"None of your business!" She told him.

"I'm driving you!" He yelled.

" No you aren't!" She called back.

"Ava be respectful!" I told her.

We sat quietly for you a few minutes when punk spoke up.

"You do a lot of yelling in this house," He statted.

"Its how we show our love," I said smiling pecking his lips.

"That's enough its weird," Ava came into the room pouring herself coffee.

"So is drinking coffee at fifteen," I told her.

"Okay well, I'm waiting for a text and I'm out," She told us.

"Who, what , where ,when ,why ,how,?" I asked.

"Jake and Annie, Park, Ten minutes, Because," She answered swiftly.

"Who are Jake and Anna?" Punk asked.

"My Friends," She answered.

"No shit Sherlock," He raised an eyebrow in your direction.

AVA POV

"I don't like you," I told Punk, I liked him just fine but I liked teasing him.

"I don't like you much either," He replied.

KAT POV

"I have two children," I sighed.

"Okay I'm off," Ava said.

"Are you walking?" I asked her.

"Yeah It's only a ten minute walk," She told me grabbing her water bottle.

"No I'll drive you and don't argue with me," Punk got up pulled on the t-shirt that he had on his knee and grabbed his car keys.

"See you in a minute," He kissed me quickly and was off.

AVA POV

"Ugh so are you and my Mom together?" I asked him as he got into the car.

"No people have sex for shits and giggles," was his answer.

"EWWWW!" I put my hands over my ears and looked at him in horror.

"You asked," He shrugged.

I gave him directions to the park.

He got into the parking lots and Jake and Annie walked up to the car before I could get out.

"Hey Ava," Jake said to me.

"Hi you guys, back so I can get out," I said to them.

"Is that your Dad?" Anni asked.

"No Moms boyfriend, he's a pain in my ass," I told them getting out.

"I have feelings," He said to me.

"Yeah Yeah bye Punk," I told him.

"Punk what kind of name is that?" Jake asked him.

"The Kind of name that breaks arms," He winked and drove off.

"Your Moms boyfriend is scary," Annie told me.

"He's harmless," I said.

KAT POV

Punk got home and so Did Dad shortly after.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Collins it's Officer Jerkins," He said.

"Hello Officer Jerkins what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I want to let you know that the DNA came out positive and Mr. Jallens is the father of your Child, he is being charged and sent to Jail for atleast five years," He told me.

I dropped the phone.

"Ava?" Punk and Dad came up to me.

Dad picked up the phone and started talking to the officer.

"Babe?" Punk touched my arm.

"That fucker," I cursed.

"Language," dad said getting off the phone.

I explained to Punk what was going on and he just about shit a brick.


	10. Chapter 10 RTruth

_**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**_

_**And I'm just not getting the feeling that anybody wants me to continue this, so if I don't get any reviews their wont be any updates**_

Kat POV

I was back on the road with Punk, AJ, Bryan, and Orton, we just did two house shows in texas and we were on our way to Louisianna.

We all sat in the tour bus as it drove us to our hotel.

"I'm seriously bored," AJ sighed.

"Let me do your hair," I said.

"Sure," She smiled and went to sit in the bathroom we shut the door so we could talk.

I pulled out my curler and my brown and red extensions.

"So you and Bryan hunh?" I asked giggling.

"So you and Punk hunh?" She asked.

"Yes, I guess I didn't tell you what Ava did," I started laughing as I curled her hair.

"What did Ava do?" She asked curiously.

"Well I was in my room and heard her yelling for me, and I was putting my robe on and Punk was in the bed anyway she usually just walks into my room and she did and she just about died," I laughed with AJ about the poor girl.

"She must hate you!" AJ gushed.

"Haha he drove her to the park to meet her friend god only knows how that went," I explained.

"HA! When is she coming down for the summer?" She asked me brushing a piece of the extension for me.

"In two weeks, she can't wait she's just not excited that there is nobody here her age," I sighed clipping in the extension.

"Tell her she has nothing to worry about, we love having her," She told me.

About half an hour later I was done with her hair.

"Babe," Punk pulled me onto his lap as I came out of the bathroom with AJ.

"Your hair looks cute sweetie," Bryan pulled her close to him.

"I'm going to call Samantha and Alanna," Randy sighed leaving us.

"Aww," I said watching him leave the area.

BOING BOING BOING

My lap top went off and I pulled it over to see my skype call going.

"Ava," I said smiling.

Punk and Bryan sat on the couch and AJ and I sat on the ground infront of them.

I clicked answer.

"MOM!" Ava smiled, she was with a girl that I never met before.

"AVA and Friend whom I never met before," I said smiling.

"Mom-" Punk cut her off.

"DO I not get a hello?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"Hi Bryan Hi Aunt April!" Ava waved at them, I was trying so hard not to laugh at my boyfriend.

"Whatever," Punk said grumpily.

"So this is my new best friend Elena," Ava said motioning her hand to Elena.

"nice to meet you!" Me, and AJ and Bryan said at the same time.

"Pleasure is all mine," Elena said.

"Punk say hi," Ava demanded.

"Oh I'm being acknowledged now?" He asked pretending to be shocked.

"Whatever," Ava said.

"So what are you girls up to?" I asked her.

"Nothing Grandma is gone to the store and we are just chillen out its really hot up here," Ava told me.

"Fun stuff we are on our way to Louisianna and then we will pick you up in two weeks," I told her.

"That sounds like fun," Ava told me.

"I'm sorry but Ava never really explained to me what you guys do for a living," Elena sais shyly moving her hair out of her face.

'We are wrestlers, we work for WWE and yeah," Bryan explained.

"I'm the best wrestler in the world," Punk told her.

"Oh okay," Elena smiled politely.

We continued our conversation and then we got to Louisianna.

Tonight was Raw and I was backstage I was getting ready.

"I have a segment with AJ tonight and then –" There was a knock on the door.

"I'm back," Jericho came into the room.

I backed up behind Punk scared.

"Get the fuck out," Punk sneered at him.

"I'm here to –" Punk cut him off.

"I don't give a shit what you are here to do, I want you out of this locker room, and to get the hell out of my face and don't even think of coming near Katherine," Punk sneered.

"Watch me," He threatened me and then left.

I put my head in the crook of Punks neck and hugged him tight.

I stood in Punks locker room watching him and Alex Riley Fight and I was just waiting because in the script even though Vince knows my situation wants Alex to come find me.

**RAW**

"AHHH!" I screamed as Alex grabbed my hair.

"What?" He laughed.

He brought me out into the ring.

"What are you doing with her you know I don't care about her, especially after what she pulled with Jericho!" Punk yelled at him with the mic.

"I heard she left Jericho ya know, but I guess you wont care if I did this?" Alex fake punched me in the gut and I pretending to churn over in pain.

Punks face showed pain but then shrugged, "Nope," He shrugged receiving a boo from the crowd.

"How about this?" Alex asked and then pulled me in for a Kiss.

Before I could pull myself out of it Punk attacked him.

I flew into the ropes wiping my lips disgusted just as I was instructed.

Punk kept beating on Alex until he left the ring and then he came over to me looked at me winked and left.

**OFF AIR**

"Are you okay?" Alex asked me as I crossed the backstage area.

"Yes thank you," I hugged him.

"babe!" Punk ran up to me and swung me around.

"You okay?" He kissed me.

"Yes sir," I smiled.

"Hey Alex, good job tonight," Punk shook his hand.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Katherine!" Stephanie McMahon came up to me.

"Yes ma'am," I smiled.

"I need to talk to you, its nothing bad I promise, just follow me please," She said.

"Alrighty," I unhooked myself from Punk and followed her.

"So the next couple weeks we will have some of the male superstars trying to flirt with you in segments back stage and you will be saying how this time you really are devoted to getting Punk, and then you do get him and life is good and you are no longer heel," She told me.

"I like that idea," I told her.

We set up arrangments and then I was back to the hotel.

Few weeks passed by and I had just arrived at the airport with Punk to pick up Ava.

"Hi mom," She hugged me lightly and waved at Punk.

"I don't deserve a hug?" he asked faking to be heart broken.

"Sure," She smiled lightly giving him a quick hug like mine was.

Me and Punk looked at each other, I was worried she was covered up in baggy clothes and she wasn't very upbeat.

We got her bags and walked to the rental car.

"Why are you so quite kid?" Punk asked her.

"Just tired," She replied sitting in the back seat and pulling the seat belt over her.

"Okay sweetie how has school been?" I asked her curiously.

"Fine , peachy , amazing, love it," She replied sarcastically.

We continued the drive without saying another word because Ava threw her earphone sin her ear ignoring the world.

"Whats up with her?" I asked.

"Your kid your problem." Punk shrugged.

I playfully hit him, "Thanks," I frowned at him.

"Well what do you want me to say?" He demanded.

"Nothing I guess lets just go to the hotel, I hate the weather in south Carolina," I growled.

He just laughed at me, Ava basically ran up into the hotel room, but her phone fell out of her pocket and she didn't notice.

"Should we read it?" Punk asked.

"NO!" I yelled at him taking ti from his hand as we got into the elevator, Ava took the stairs to the third floor we were staying on.

"Why? Might help us know whats wrong with her!" he told me.

"No, invasion of privacy she will come to us," I sighed.

We got up to the third floor Aves was just getting into the room with the key we gave her, it was a master suite so it had like two rooms.

She walked into the one she claimed and shut the door.

"I highly dislike teenagers," Punk told me.

"Yeah well you get to spend two months with a female teenager they are twice the fun," I winked at him.

I walked into Ava's room and waved my hand infront of her face.

"You haven't seen me in a while and you lock yourself up in a hotel room? Whats botheinrg you hun?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing, sorry," She said quickly.

I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"Okay do it," I told Punk.

"Do what?" He asked.

I picked up Ava's phone and tossed it to him, we looked through conversations.

_Stupid whore_

_-Alex_

_Leave me alone_

_-Ava_

_No I'll stop texting you when I want_

_-Alex_

_I'll just block your number_

_-Ava_

_I'll use somebody elses phon ;)_

_-Alex_

_Leave me the hell alone!_

_-Ava_

_What going to get your Mom's boyfriend to beat me up? From what I hear from Jake he's pretty scary_

_-Alex_

_No._

_-Ava_

_Whatever whore_

_-Alex_

_Could you please stop_

_-Ava_

_No_

_-Alex_

"Fuck sakes, I've had enough," Punk got up and before I could stop him he was in Avas room ripping her earphone sout of her head.

"Who's Alex?" He demanded.

"Punk stop," She looked up at him she was in the midst of crying before we even came in.

"No. Who is Alex I'm calling his mother," He told her.

"It wont matter what you do to HER, she is filthy rich with a family who doesn't give two shits!" Ava told him.

"How long has this been going on?" He demanded.

"A while," She said her tears flowing freely down her face, she couldn't control it.

"Hun.." I pulled her in for a hug.

She shook me off, "Im glad its summer, I needed to get away for a while," she sighed.

"Well you can stay, but you need to be more happy, you aren't near her, you are here then tomorrow night in Minnesota and so on, Punk laughed at himself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Punk yelled.

"Really?" I raised an eye brow at him.

"Hey Punk it's just little ol me, anyway my neice is visiting me for the next two weeks," Randy brought a girl in who is about Avas age.

"I'm going home call me the next plane ride," Ava said as she looked at the girl.

"Hi Ava," The girl sneered.

"Alexandra," Ava said right back.

And then shit hit the fan…

"You little SHIT!" Punk yelled and Randy stood infront of Alex before he could get to her.

"Phil don't just call me the next plane ride to my HOME!" Ava told him stading infront of Randy and Alex.

"No." he looked down at her. Then she pulled the unexpected, she hugged him. He softened for a second.

I pulled Randy and this Alex girl into the other room.

"What the fuck?" Randy demanded.

I picked up Ava's phone and showed him the text.

"So you clearly know Ava, now tell me what the hell who make you want to send this to her?" Randy demanded holding the phone to the girl.

"She's-" Randy cut her off.

"No. That's it im sending you home,let's go your Mother can deal with you," Randy said storming out before I could say anything.

"She's leaving," I told Ava.

"I don't care, I want to go home," Ava said.

"Ava Lynn you have barely seen me for an hour you are staying and that's final," I told her.

"Whatever," She went back into her seat and put her earphones back in.

"That's fine, you don't have to go see AJ and Bryan with us," I shrugged leaving the hotel room with Punk.

I waited a few seconds and realized she wasn't coming and we walked down the hallway.

We spent and hour with them before it was time to go to the gym to work out, we offered Ava to come with us again but she declined.

Finally we dragged her out for supper, but we decided to bring Bryan, AJ, Randy and Kofi and her favourite super star that she always wanted to meet R-Truth(Ron).

She wore a tight blue and white dress granted her chest was a little bigger then I wanted for a fifteen year old, but she looked cute.

"Hey guys!" I said to them, Punk pulled my chair out for me.

"Ron just texted me he will be here in a minute," AJ winked at me.

Ava sat down after saying hi to the three.

I looked under the table at my phone.

_Does he know he's Ava favourite on the roster?_

_-Katherine_

_Oh I might have told him she's got a crush on him too_

_-AJ_

_She might just kill you_

_-Katherine_

_That's okay,_

_-AJ_

"Hay Everybody!" He came in to the area we were all sitting.

Ava gave me a warning look and I just laughed at her.

"Hows it going?" I asked him.

"Great, who's this little cutie?" He motioned to Ava who blushed immensely.

"This is my daughter Ava, she's a huge fan of yours," I told him, she smacked me.

"MOM!" She yelled/whispered at me.

"It's okay sweetie ," He winked at her and sat beside her.

Me and AJ just looked at each other and tried to contain our laughter.

Ava looked around her for a second.

"Where's my phone?" She demanded.

"I don't know you must have left it at the hotel," Punk told her.

"Whatever," She sighed.

"So Alex is gone back to her home," Randy told Ava.

"I'm sorry," She told him.

"Don't be im sorry she treated you so badly!" He said concerned.

We continued our dinner Ava'spirits had lightened immensely.

"Thank you guys for an amazing dinner," Kofi said siting back in his seat.

We payed the bill and Ron kissed Ava's hand. "Thank you for an amazing night," He winked at her and walked out.

She blushed very much.

AJ and I giggled.

We got back to the hotel, and Ava was in full happy mode.

"I'm glad you are in a better mood," Punk nudged her.

"Yeah yeah, where my phone?" She demanded.

"On the couch," He pointed to where it sat.

"Why did you react like that to Alex I never told u guys anything," Ava said to him.

He looked down, "I read you phone," He said.

"YOU DID WHAT!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry!" He said to her.

"Whatever," She left the hotel room.

"We had a good night," I flopped on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11 Two HUNDRED

_**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**_

_**You can also check out my tumblr! TONS of punk pictures and such!  
**_ .com

_**Warpeacebananas: Awesome thank you so much! I will continue!**_

_**Cmpunkbabe234: Thanks for the alert!**_

_**And I'm just not getting the feeling that anybody wants me to continue this, so if I don't get any reviews their wont be any updates**_

_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.**_

Kat POV

"We had a good night," I flopped on the couch.

The next three weeks went by slowly, boring house shows and Raw were just being slow trying to build up story lines.

"Okay, I'm going to get red to go out in the ring," I told Ava as I fixed my tutu and corset.

"Okay, give er hell," She high fived me and I left.

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

"Here she comes down the ring with Punk!" Lawler said as Punk and I raised our hands and he got into the ring ready for his match.

Half way through the match Kane came out as scripted.

I backed up to where the announcers were.

Punk was still into his match but Kane came after me.

"AHHH!" I screamed when he threw me over his shoulder, I kicked and screamed but he wouldn't let me go.

Punks match with Ziggler was still going on, but he came after me to help anyway.

But we made it look like he kidnapped me.

**Off air**

When we got behind the gorilla cage Kane put me down winked and left.

We got back to the hotel room grabbed our stuff and got on our plane ride to wherever our next show was.

PUNKS POV

We got to the hotel room in Boston and I was gone to get ice.

"Hey," I heard Nicole come up from behind me.

"Oh Hey Twin one, whats up?" I asked her after closing the lid on the ice.

"Nothing I just wanted to-" She stopped herself and kissed me.

"Stop!" I pushed her off me after several moments.

"Why?" She asked her hand trailing places I didn't want her hand to be.

"Phil!" Ava came around the corner.

"Nicole get off me! Ava no, its not what it looks like!" I pushed Nicole off me grabbed the ice and ran after Ava.

"AVA!" I grabbed her arm.

"You don't think my mom has been through enough!" She smacked me in the face.

"Okay I probably deserve that but that's not what happened," I told her.

"No? So She kissed you and had her hand on your crotch because she was bored?" She yelled in my face.

"Ava Lynn let me tell you what happened!" I told her pulling her to the side.

**( AUTHORS NOTE YOU GUYS SHOULD REVIEW PLEASE)**

She glowered at me.

"I went to get Ice, and she basically attacked me, I kept telling her to stop!" I told her.

"It's true Ava I saw the whole thing," AJ came up.

"Whatever," Ava marched off.

"Wait!" I turned her around.

"No." She growled and walked off.

KAT POV

The door slammed tehn opened again when I was getting changed.

"Stop slamming doors we are in a hotel!" I called to who ever it was.

"Ava!" I heard Punk.

"Phil!" I heard her sa right back, okay shits going down.

"You don't understand you heard what AJ said!" He said to her.

"That doesn't change what I saw!" Ava said.

"Look please Ava," He trailed off.

"Whats going on?" I asked coming out of my room in Jeans and a bra.

Ava looked between me and Punk and slammed her door disapering.

"Punk?" I asked.

"Nicole came onto me when I was getting ice, I told her to leave me alone but Ava thinks I wanted it, AJ saw everything though she has my back if you don't believe me," He told me.

I sat down.

"I believe you," I sighed putting my hand on my fore head.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll talk to Ava," I sighed.

"Thank you," He told me.

"Your welcome babe," I kissed his cheek.

I talked to Ava and she lightened up a bit.

We sat on the couch eating supper together.

"We're like a family," I said more to myself then anybody, but Ava answered.

"No," She got up and left the room.

"She does a lot of storming out," Punk commented.

"I did that at her age," I told him.

AVA POV

No. We weretn a family they had been together for two moths, we were not a family. It has been me, mom and Mimaw and grandpa and Auntie Allie for years, Phil was not suddenly just accepted into our family.

I sat in the lobby crying on a chair.

"Ava?" Uncle Randy came up infront of me.

"What?" I asked up from my bangs.

"Whats wrong?" He kneeled down beside me.

"Nothing I'm fine," I told him wipping my eye's dry.

"NO you aren't come on up to my room we'll clean you up," He pulled me up and we got into the elevator silence was all there was.

I got into his room, I was exhausted from the days events I just wanted to sleep.

"You look tired you can take a nap," He gestured to the bed.

"Thank you," I hugged him and crawled into the bed, he shut the light off and left the room.

KAT POV

I was doing some dishes in our suite, when someone knocked on the door.

"One sec," Punk commented and opened the door.

"Hey Randy what's up?" I asked him.

"Are you aware of where your daughter is?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"She left, I figured she went to clear her head, she took her phone so iw as going to call her and go get her," I told him.

"She's in my room sleeping, what happened? I found her in the lobby crying," He said rather harshly.

"Oh," Was all I managed to say.

"Yeah so whats wrong?" He asked.

"We were eating supper and Kat said It feels like family, and shit hit the fan and she left," Punk explained.

Randy touched his fore head.

"Guys, its been what Kat and Ava for 14 years? 2 months sint just going to change what her version of family is you need to give her time to warm up to you," he looked at the both of us.

"I know and we've been through a lot lately alright," I sighed.

"I understand," Punnk pulled me into a sideways hug.

**( AUTHORS NOTE YOU GUYS SHOULD REVIEW PLEASE)**

AVA

The next few days were un eventful I was walking around the arena when I found a weird looking hall way.

"Look I'm sorry you aren't getting your way!" I heard Vickie yell at Dolph, I hid behind a curtain.

"Figure it out Vickie I don't care what it takes I want Punks belt!" He growled at her.

"SHIT!" I cursed when my foot got caught on a rope and I fell over and hit my head on the ground.. HARD.

"Who the hell?" I heard Dolph say and come around to where I was Vickie wasn't with him.

"Heh.. Hi," I gave a cheesy smile.

"Are you spying on superstars little miss Collins?" He asked me standing over me.

"AH!" I heard a little girl come running down the hall way and she tripped over me.

I got up and picked up the small toddler who was now crying.

"You'll get yours Kid," Dolph spat at me.

"Where's your Momma?" I asked the little girl who shook her head then put it in the crook of my neck.

I found the main hallway and started walking down it.

"How old are you sweetie?" I asked her.

"Twee," She said.

She was very trusting for a three year old.

"Vaughn!" I heard a frantic voice come down the hallway.

I turned around to see Stephanie McMahon.

"Oh my gosh Vaughn!" She took the little blonde girl from my arms.

"Momma!" The small girl said.

"Thank you so much!" Stephanie gave me a hug.

"No problem she tripped over me so I was coming to find her Mom," I smiled.

"Whast your name you look familiar," She told me.

"Ava Collins, Kat's daughter," I explained.

"nice to finally meet you! Well I need to bring this little trouble maker back to her Fathers office, if only her Nanny was available this weekend!" She sighed.

"I'd be happy to watch her, I'm good with kids," I told her.

"I Have three of these little munchkins Aurora is six, Murphy is four and then this little one is three , are you sure you can handle that?" She asked.

**( AUTHORS NOTE YOU GUYS SHOULD REVIEW PLEASE)**

"I babysatt all the time back home, I watched a new born for a month after it was born because her mom was a good friend of mine, she was only seventeen and I;m fifteen," I explained.

"Alright come on then," I followed her to Paul's office.

"Paul we have a meeting this is Ava she's watching the girls," She said quickly putting Vaughn down and grabbing her case.

"Sounds good thank you Ava, we should be back ina few hours," He told me and they left.

"Hello I'm Ava," I squatted down to the little girls.

"I'm Rory," The oldest Aurora told me.

"I'm Murphy!" The four year old smiled brightly at me.

Vaughn started crying so I picked her up, while the other two played with their doll house.

I sent a quick text to my mom and continued playing with the kiddies.

KAT POV

"Ava's getting in good with the boss," I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked me.

"She's watching the Levesque kids," I smiled.

"Noice," Punk replied.

I finished my match, and Punk finished his and I texted Ava.

_How are the kids?_

_-Mom_

_Good, Murphy and Vaughn are sleeping and Aurora's on her way to sleep she's cuddling with me we are watching Aladdin._

_-Ava_

_Okay, well how are you getting back to the hotel?_

_-Mom_

_Oh I'm at the hotel, after their meeting they said their room was just down from ours so Paul and Steph were supposed to meet some friends so I'm here with the girls_

_-Ava_

_So much trust in so little time_

_-Mom_

_Whateves, k gotta go gnight_

_-Ava_

_G'night_

_-Mom_

AVA POV

I looked down at Aurora who was asleep in my arms, I quietly moved her into the bed she shared with Murphy.

Vaughn was in a portable crib.

I sat on the couch and dozed off.

"Ava sweet heart," I heard a husky voice shake me awake.

"Hunh?" I woke up slightly to see the face of Triple H infront of me.

"Hey here," He handed me some money .

"Oh don't worry," I groggily handed it back.

"No, No here," He put it in my sweater pocket, "I'll bring you to your room," He told me opening the door for me I was still half asleep.

"Thank you for watching our girls, I hope to see you around," He said as I opened the door waved happily and hit the hay.

KAT POV

I woke up and went into Ava' s room to make sure she got home safe.

I saw her sweater laying on the ground, I checked to see if Paul had payed her at all.

I pulled out two hundred dollar bills.

"Holy fuck," I cursed.

I went back into my room and got dressed hopeing for an eventfull day, when our hotel room phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

**If I don't get any reviews the next chapter is the last one… sigh…**


	12. Chapter 12 A few years later

_**ANYBODY WHO REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT ONE AND I WILL TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS TO CHECK OUT YOUR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM.**_

_**You can also check out my tumblr! TONS of punk pictures and such!  
**_ .com

_**Louisiana-gal12: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH**_

_**Egg: I will thank u!**_

_**And I'm just not getting the feeling that anybody wants me to continue this, so if I don't get any reviews their wont be any updates**_

_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true.**_

Kat POV

_I went back into my room and got dressed hopeing for an eventfull day, when our hotel room phone rang._

"_Hello," I answered._

"Oh Hello Katherine is Ava awake?" I heard the voice of Stephanie McMahon over the phone.

"No She's still sleeping, can I get her to call you back?" I asked politely to my boss.

"No It's fine just tell her to text Steph," she said and hung up.

"My Daughter is on Texting terms with my boss," I said agape to Punk.

"Steph or Paul?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was both but Steph!" I grabbed some chocolate milk from the cupboard.

"Well did they pay her good last night?" Punk asked curiously.

"Two hundred fucking dollars!" I whispered/Yelled.

"What the hell? She must be pretty good with kids!" He exclaimed.

"I bet!" I agreed.

"Mom?" Ava came into view scrungching her hair sleepily.

"Hello sunshine," I smiled ta her as she sat in between me and Phil on the couch.

"I'm tired," She groaned.

"Well, when did you get home? I hope you thanked them for the generous amount of Money they gave you," I told her.

"Three in the morning, and Yeah I hink I did I don't even know how much I got, I told them they didn't have to pay me, but Paul just put the money in my pocket," She xplained.

"Well two hundred dollars eh?" I smirked.

She gasped.

She later texted Stephanie.

As summer was nearing an end Ava had watched Stephanie and Pauls kids god knows how many times.

I just got back from Bringing Ava to the air port tog o home, I requested she text me as soon as she gets home.

"I'm drinking tonight," I declared walking into Kellys locker room.

"Well then," She giggled.

"I'm seriously after two months, I'm going to miss Ava so much we need to take my mind off of it!" I exclaimed.

"Alrighty shnookums," She giggled.

We finished the show and headed back to the hotel room.

I sat around a table with Phil on one side, AJ and Bryan, together, John and Kelly on the other side of Phil and Randy and Mike.

"Alright, we are going to play a game," Kelly said excitedly.

The guys groaned, Kelly and I high fived excitedly.

"Okay, we are playing I never and if you did well you take a shot, Phil you need to take a shot of a slushie so that you get a brain freeze and get some sort of suffer," John explained we all laughed along with him, Phil shook his head.

"Okay, AJ first," I declared.

"I never have I ever Cheated on a Test or Exam," She squeaked.

We all laughed, Phil took his slushie shot, I took my vodka shot and so did EVERYBODY else.

"Never have I ever had sex in the back of a pick up truck," Bryan said.

John, Kelly, and Randy took a shot.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo," Kelly smirked in Phil's direction.

He took his slushie shot groaning. Randy took a shot, I took my shot.

"Woah that one was bad," I groaned putting my head on Phils shoulder.

We continued playing and have fun as friends. I couldn't see this getting any better.

I fell into a deep coma not remembering much of the night.

"eenh!" I groaned and looked around me.

Phil was beside me on the floor we were on a mattress, Kelly and John were on the pull out couch, Randy and Mike were together on a mattress, and I didn't know where Bryan and AJ were.

"What the hell!" Randy said shaking Mike off his chest.

I giggled to myself a bit. "Ow," I said flopping back down on the matress it hurt to laugh.

"Fuck sakes," Randy said.

I raised my head a bit looking to see Mike in boxers with writing on his stomach and a brief arrow.

"What does your stomach say?" I groaned talkingto Mike.

Randy had gotten up and walked to the bathroom not very pleased.

"It say's, Randy's with an arrow pointing down," Mike sighed dropping his head on the pillow.

Phil chuckled beside me as I laughed.

"Oh you are awake too," I smiled at him, pecking his lips quickly.

"Yes," He said pleased with himself.

Kelly and John were still fast asleep on the pull out couch.

"So who wrote on Mike?" I asked him knowing he was the only sober one last night.

"You and Kelly and AJ, it was a dare from John," He told me chuckling.

"Fuck you," I heard briefly from Mike.

"in your dreams," I said back.

"Keep it down Damit!" AJ cursed emerging from her room in the hotel.

"Sorry boo," I smiled up at her.

"Did you have fun, you know these walls aren't noise proof," Phil groaned, Aj blushed and continued her walk to the kitchen.

I laughed whole heartedly.

We continued to wake up.

The next couple days we travelled and did signings and house shows and performed RAW.

The next year, Punk and I were married, Ava being perfectly fine with it after warming up to it.

A year later AJ and Bryan were married, Me and Aves being bridesmaids.

Punk and I retired.

A few years into the future, Ava had gone to college and met a nice guy.

She Married him, and had asked Punk to walk her down the aisle.

Shortly after that I was given Grand kids, two Jacob and Isaac.

We had been given our happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
